Rebellious Girl
by JeknaLokert
Summary: Amy Rose; an osessed fangirl and in love with a certain blue hedgehog. Well... she was until a moment changed her life forever. Feeling betrayed and rebellious, Amy consults her inner most "desires". Death. Rated M for language, blood, drug use and *lemon
1. Prologue

"_Rebellious Girl"_

_Prologue_

_Amy's P.O.V:_

I never wanted to see what I did. Or what I saw. But what I saw was the most horrible thing I ever did see. I couldn't move, I even think I stopped breathing. Following him in this forest was the worst thing I've ever thought of… but I had to know why he was out here. Why he told everyone to wait for him at the apartment. I couldn't wait; you could blame my fan-girlism inside me. I followed him into Emerald Island forest; where there were enough trees to build a little town. I thought I lost him at first, but I turned a corner and stood still, feeling the tears build up in the corner of my eyes; Sonic the Hedgehog… kissing Sally Acorn. I thought she was with that monkey guy. I thought he dumped her, I thought she killed herself, I thought… the wouldn't get back together. Filled with anger and depression, I ran from the two… forgotten love-struck Mobians and went home. It started raining… of course it did. It always has to rain at a time like this. I cursed under my breath at the feel of the rain. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about him, about her, about my friends, about… my life. I put the key through the hole in my door and entered my pink home. It was mostly blue than pink, filled with pictures of my once true love. Still filled with anger, I took out my over-sized hammer and broke anything blue. I threw out every last piece of that creature that used to be in my life. My house a mess, I ran to my kitchen and took out a bag, filled with white powder. It looked like salt almost, but seeing someone else do it, I wanted to try. I spread the white powder onto the table and split it in thin columns. I rolled up a thin piece of paper and sniffed up the powder threw my right nostril. Feeling it inside my nose, it burned a bit, but felt so… good. I snorted the second column, and then everything went blurry. I couldn't feel my fingers. My eyes were slowly closing, my mind going blank. Not caring what happens to me. Broken heart, Shattered thoughts, Rebellious body, and a Timid mind, I fell asleep; Separating myself from the world and the people in it. This is a Story, about how a single girl finds betrayal, heartbroken, murderous, trusting, and love at once….


	2. What worries?

_Author's P.O.V_

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

"Groan" *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

One eye opens, my goodness, she's awake. She reaches the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" she says in a very in-audible voice. It also sounded a bit too messy.

"Amy? Oh my god finally!" The little rabbit says with a eccentric and high pitched voice. It almost shattered her ear drums.

"…Cream?"

"Yes Amy, it's me Cream."

"…what the hell Cream, it's like 9 in the morning."

"…No, it's 1 in the afternoon. I've been calling for an hour!" _What is she worried about anyway… _the pink hedgehog was a little confused to know what her friend was talking about.

"What do you want Cream?" says Amy in an irrated voice.

"I called to remind you of Rouge's birthday party today." _Shit…I totally forgot about that! _

"Uh…Oh yeah, now I remember. Rouge's birthday, I didn't forget." She lied, of course she forgot. She was stoned.

"Ok, don't forget your present for her k. see you there"

"Bye" they both hung up on the same time, the rabbit was a bit concerned that her friend was acting so weird, and her voice… didn't sound like that usually. The pink hedgehog looked at her phone for a bit and picked it up and dialed a number. It rang a couple times, until a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge."

"Amy? Hey girl. What are you calling for?"

"First of all, happy birthday…"

"Why thank you Amy." The white bat says with her usual flirty voice.

"And second… Will there be booze?" Rouge was speechless for one minute after Amy has said that. Why could Amy possibly want to know if Rouge was going to have alcohol at her party? This wasn't good. It started to concern the bat very much.

`…Uh, why would you ask that Amy?"

"I don't know, just asking…" Rouge was starting to get questionable, but she answered her question.

"Well Amy, I will have booze at my party, but it won't be for you; especially not for you, you`re too young to be drinking." The pink hedgehog didn't say anything; she just thanked Rouge for letting her know and hung up. Rouge was worried now; she thought something happened to Amy last night. Rouge picked up her cell-phone and went through her contacts and stopped at Shadow. She pressed the contact and it automatically dialed. There were a few rings and then a deep voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shadow." The ebony hedgehog sighed knowing it was her calling. When Rouge usually calls, it means they have a mission to do from G.U.N.

"Ok, what's the mission this time?" sighs Shadow.

"No mission today Shadow, but I have a mission for you." Shadow lifted his eyebrow

"huh…?" he asks in confusion

"I need you to watch Amy at my party tonight." Shadow was now a little confused now.

"Amy? As in Amy Rose? Why?"

"She is acting differently…" Rouge doesn't really need to explain much before Shadow knew what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about; have you finally figured out that she has obsessed issues with a certain blue hedgehog. Because "acting different" isn't new when it comes to Amy Rose." The white bat was now confused herself, but got what he was talking about after a minute.

"No it's not that Shadow. She just called me and asked me such a strange question…" she was trailing off.

"Like?" Shadow asks after being impatient of her not continuing her sentence.

"She asked me if I was going to have… uh…" she was trailing off again. She didn't want to finish her sentence and wished Shadow had mind-reading powers so he could read her mind and know what she was talking about.

"…Rouge I'm getting impatient here."

"She asked me if I was going to have…booze at my party" The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened.

"…what?"

"You heard me, booze, asking if there was booze at my party"

Shadow didn't know how to respond to something like. Amy has to be the sweetest person he knows, how could she ask something like that!

"Why would Amy ask something like that?"

"I don't know, and I'm worried that something happened last night to Amy… you don't think, Scourge found her…?" Shadow sighed at what she said. Scourge was in another dimension that was far away from them, how could Scourge show up like just like that?

"No Rouge, I don't think Scourge would ever find his way back here without killing himself. And I made sure of that."

"I know, but it makes you think…"

"Ok, let's not get into details here. So, what do you want me to do with Amy?"

Rouge bit her lip "I want you to look after her tonight at the party." Rouge could vision Shadow twitching his eye right now. She knew the answer was 'no'.

"Rouge…I'm the ultimate life form, not some 14 year Old's babysitter." _'Knew it' _thought Rouge.

"Come on Shadow, Pleeeeaaasse" She started begging. Shadow started rubbing his temple.

"Ok Fine!"

"Really?" _'Wow…I'd didn't think it would work at first"_

"Yes, I'll do it as long as you just stop begging and to not tell anyone about this conversation and what Amy asked you ok?" Rouge understood, didn't need all of Mobious to know of Amy's "change".

"Ok Shadow. See you later on tonight."

"Yep. Have a good rest of the day Rouge." They both hung up. Rouge went back to decorating her house for the party. Shadow went back to resting on his "special" tree. He remembers seeing this tree in a book Maria showed him. She said that whenever she comes to the planet, she would come here to rest the night away. Shadow missed Maria deeply. Even though he remembers everything that happened that day and the time he was there, he still couldn't help but think of her once in a while…, but this time,, he thought about Amy. How she sometimes remembers him of Maria, but she loves Sonic… no one else.

*I don't own any Sonic Characters used in this chapter*


	3. Party to forget

"_**Rebellious Girl"**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Rouge's P.O.V

"7:00 pm? Holy shit, is that what time it is!" I don't have time to decorate my house now! Why did I have to spend 30 min. looking at that pearl necklace at the jewellery store?

"GAH!" I quickly took my shopping bags to the kitchen. It is a good thing I made the food before I left, otherwise I would've been screwed. I DID however get new, and fresh, drinks. I wasn't going to use old wine at my party. …wow, turning 20 years old; must be exciting. I wonder what everyone will get me.

I shake my head, trying not to guess what everyone got me. I place the drinks and snacks on the counter in my kitchen. I spent the next 30 minutes decorating, trying not to rush it too much. I might be late coming home, but that doesn't mean I can't decorate my house correctly.

I step back in my living room and check out my house "Look's good, for someone who pulled it off in over 30 minutes." I say to myself. That has to be a new record. I actually tried not to take too long into decorating and setting up, I still had to get dressed and prepped up in time for the party.

*hour later*

*DING DONG*

"Wow, a guest already? What time is it?" I take a quick look at my clock and it says 8:30 pm. I say in a quiet whisper "shit, I'm not ready…" I take one last look in my mirror.

'_Hair…good, Makeup… good, Dress…Beautiful, Appearance…sexy as ever_' I wink at myself as I always do and head to the door. To my surprise, I see Shadow.

"…Shadow? You're early"

"I wanted to get here before Amy does."

"…Right, good thinking" I invite him in and he enters, examining my house.

"…Wow Rouge, good job decorating. Did it take you less than an hour to do so?" I growled at him for saying that. So what if I did? It's not my fault that necklace was inviting. He only chuckled in return, so I punched his arm.

"Did you get me a present?"

"Yes I did, it's in my pocket" _'In his pocket? He must of gotten me a ring, NO NO, don't even go there Rouge. You're not going to ruin it for yourself.'_ I look at Shadow and smile, and he smiles back. I was always fond of Shadow. When I first met him, I kind of didn't want anything to do with him. All I wanted were the jewels and Chaos Emeralds. But, after seeing him crash down into earth, after that incident that happened at the Space Colony ARK, and then finding him in a test tube container in one of Eggman's old bases, I kind of have gotten a little crush on him. I never told anyone, not even that echidna, Knuckles. Or even Amy, but I think she figured it out anyway, the way I look at Shadow sometimes. She actually tries and helps me get his attention, what a laugh. I remember going shopping with her for "erotic" clothing once. She was there, only because she wanted to get Sonic's attention, and I think she did when he, Shadow, and Silver walked by the store. Seeing Shadow's expression was priceless.

"You want it now?" Asks Shadow putting his hand in his left pocket; I couldn't help but say

"Sure" giving him an eager look in my face. … what? I can't help it, if it that small then I know it's a ring; a big shiny ring. I lick my lips in eagerness, and Shadow only chuckles.

"What?"

"I think you already know what it is."

"Uh, no I don't. I just a guess" I say while pointing my finger in the air, my other hand on my hip.

"'a guess' huh?"

"Yep, I'm not exactly sure what you got me Shadow, but I have a guess at what it is." He chuckles again. I'm starting to get frustrated with him now.

"What's so funny! Why do you ke-"He silenced me as he leaned in forward towards me. I already feel my cheeks heating up a bit. I was blushing yes; only because he moved up to me like that.

"Well, I can tell you that you guess is right and wrong" I look at him in confusion, obviously not prepared for what he did next. He took a hold of my hand and kissed me; but only for a second then backed away.

"Happy Birthday Rouge" he says at me smiling. I look at my hand and I see a topaz cut gold ring in my hand. I couldn't help but squeal.

"EEEEEEEE! Shadow this is just wonderful!" he starts laughing. I was lost in my own world right now, admiring my ring, and completely forgetting about that kiss. A kiss isn't really important to me right now when I have a new shiny ring.

*DING DONG*

"Oh more guests" I say, snapping back into reality. I walk over to the door and open it. Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles are at the door.

"Happy Birthday Rouge" they all say to me.

"Thanks guys, come on in, the party's just about to start."

Amy's P.O.V

'_This is ridiculous. I've been standing here, holding the door handle, not moving to go to Rouge's party'_

I'm not sure what to do. I don't even feel like going, but if I didn't go… then they would get suspicious. I don't need anyone on my back right now. I sigh then slowly turn the handle to go outside. I step out, holding a small box and taking a breath of the fresh air. I close my door and look at the window reflection and look at myself. I'm wearing a light red, one strap dress. It has a low back, which reveals my entire back, but it covers my ass. It's also knee high, so it's not that high and not too low. I have my hair pinned up and am wearing black eye shadow, with red lipstick. I just hope no god damn pervs look at me while I'm walking. That's the last thing I want, being pulled into an alleyway to get raped.

I shiver at the thought. At least… it will be a random person other than _"him". _That Army green hedgehog would do a lot of painful and sexual things to me if he finds me. _'Oh please, what am I thinking? Scourge is in jail, on Prison Island. There's no way he can get out, not quietly anyway…'_

I finally make it to Rouge's house. It isn't that bad, it's neither small, nor big. It's a perfectly sized house, enough for 7 people to live in. She actually got this house awarded to her by G.U.N for doing a good job in success in most of her missions. Shadow got a house too… but he doesn't live in it. Not that I haven't seen him in it anyway. I think he doesn't live in it because he doesn't want his enemies to know where he lives if they look at the files in G.U.N; makes sense. Stopping at the door step, with my finger just touching the doorbell; I stiffen again. I don't want to go in there, knowing Sonic will be here. I don't want to see him for a while, but like I said, I promised Rouge I would be here, plus I bet she would like the present I got her. I sigh and put pressure on my finger to ring the doorbell. I hear music and laughter form the other side of the door. It only gets louder as soon as Rouge opens the door.

"Oh Amy! You made it" She gave me a trusting smile, and I smile back, trying to be as happy as I can.

"Happy Birthday Rouge"

"Thanks Amy. Come in" She invites me in. I slowly walk in, examining her house. Immediately, I see Espio run across the living room, chasing Charmy. I think Charmy dropped guacamole on him, cause his face was covered in a green like substance. Rouge closes the door behind me as soon as I step in.

"Hey Amy!" I turn to see Cream waving to me. I wave back and walk towards her.

"Hey Cream"

"How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, a lot better than this morning. Thanks for asking. What about you? How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm having lots of fun, and I didn't know Rouge cooked this good" she says as stuffing a chocolate biscuit in her mouth. I chuckle.

"Hey Ames" I stiffen, knowing the person that voice belongs to.

"…Sonic?" I turn around

"Wow, you look…nice tonight" He gives me a smile, and I just stare at him. I can actually feel him getting uncomfortable. He starts sweating.

"uh…Amy? You ok?" I brighten up and smile at him

"Of course Sonic, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… you're not trying to hug or kiss me tonight."

"Oh…well, I thought tonight isn't the right time to be a child tonight right?" He stares at me for a bit and then says

"Uh… ok, have a good night tonight Amy" He gives me his signature thumbs up and walks over to help Knuckles and Vector keep Espio down from hurting Charmy.

"Hey Amy." _'Oh my god, now what?'_ I turn to see Blaze the Cat, holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"Oh hey Blaze"

"Rouge told me you might not come. I told her that you would, you wouldn't miss a party like this would you?"

"No…I guess not."

"Hm? You ok Amy?" _'I swear to god, if someone asks me that again, I'm going to murder'_

"Yes Blaze, I'm fine." I take a glance at Blaze's hand that's holding the wine.

"Oh ok, well, Rouge will be opening up her presents in an hour. Enjoy and lay back for a while until then k."

"Ok Blaze. Hey, how's Silver?" Blaze looks up and the says

"Well… right now he just got knocked out by Espio…"

"Huh?" I turn around and I see Silver on the ground, unconscious. I guess Espio accidently punched Silver while getting Charmy. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I take a glance to the right and I see Shadow, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He noticed me looking at me and he smiled. I quickly looked away, a bit flushed.

"Amy? Why are you blushing?"

"Huh? I'm not blushing" Hiding my face from Cream, before someone else sees my face.

"I better see if he's ok." Blaze says while walking towards Silver.

"Ok" Cream responds. Blaze is kneeling beside Silver, shaking him slightly.

"I know how to get him up" Shadow says after whispering to Sonic. He must have something planned. I watch curiously and eager to know what will happen next.

"What? How?" Blaze asks. With that, Sonic holds Blaze by the arms and force her down, making her kiss Silver. I could see her blush and I couldn't help but laugh. Cream laughed too, and so did everyone else. It took a while before Silver woke up; he started blushing as soon as he noticed Blaze was being forced into kissing him. To be honest, I was kind of sorry for Blaze; no one should get forced to kiss someone like that. A kiss should be shared lovingly… not forced. It has to be a sweet and romantic, like how Sonic and Sa-…

"Huh? Amy, you ok?" It's then that I noticed I was crying…

"Wha-! Hey Silver wait!" I look up and I notice Silver lifted Sonic with his psychokinesis powers. This allows Blaze to get up. She does so, and walks towards us, having her head low. She was madly blushing, and I think I even seen embarrassment and anger as well.

"Blaze…you ok?"

"I'm fine Amy…just…" I could tell she wanted to be left alone, but I was the only one to notice it because Rouge comes up and starts teasing Blaze.

"So, how was it? Did it put a "KABOOM" in your visit and time, Blaze?" she gave Blaze her signature mischievous grin.

"Fuck off, Rouge." she pushed Rouge out of her way and headed to the balcony. '_Poor Blaze…_' I think Silver was thinking the same thing I was, because after I thought that… I heard the boys from the living room yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I turned around and saw that Silver was fighting with Sonic… in Rouge's living room… Not a good place to fight really, but I could understand why. Rouge sighed.

"…Boys; no matter how old they are, they always act so childish." I have to agree. Rouge finally had to break up the fight as soon as Sonic and Silver were heading into her main hallway. I think she didn't want anyone in there, because she was cussing up a storm, telling the boys to knock it off…

"I got this Rouge" Knuckles offered. With that, Knuckles literally stepped right in the middle of the fight. I think he got some punches while doing it.

"ENOUGH!" Knuckles screamed through the top of his lungs, pushing the boys apart.

"You two calm down ok."

"How can I calm down when this asshole forced Blaze to do something like **that?**"

"Hey, it was just a joke ok Silver. Don't need to through a fit over something like that."

"You completely embarrassed Blaze!"

"SHUT UP U TWO!" Knuckles couldn't take it anymore I think. He threw Silver to Shadow and held Sonic in place.

"Sonic, you owe Blaze an apology" I said to him

"Why do I have to apologize? It was Shadow's idea too!"

"I don't care; you were the one who agreed to do it!"

"I won't apologize if Shadow doesn't." I started to lose my temper…

"Sonic, now! Go say sorry to Blaze now!"

"No!" I lost it. I didn't know exactly what happened until after I did it. I pushed Knuckles out of the way of Sonic and held him up by his shirt collar.

"A-Amy! What are you doing?" I didn't answer and all I did was punch him, one blow and he went to the ground. I couldn't believe I did that. I stood there, looking at Sonic who was on the ground holding his face. I could hear whispers in the background, and with that I ran to the nearest bathroom. I could hear Rouge call my name, but I just kept walking. I finally found a bathroom and went in. I locked the door and sat on the closed toilet. I started crying again, feeling the salty liquid run down my face.

I sat there in agony and sorrow. Knowing what I have done, knowing I hurt him... It felt good to though, letting him feel how I felt when I saw him and Sally. But still…'_I…punched him… I hurt…my Sonikku…_'

I know It says Shadamy, but i just put a little bit of Shadouge in this, i know. Just something a little different. Im not a Shadouge Fan, but why can't i just experiment a little :3 But, really this is the only time im ever going to use Shadouge in this story. Ok?


	4. He was WHERE?

_**Rebellious Girl**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Shadow's P.O.V

"What the Hell just happened?" I was a little concerned on Amy's behavior now. I mean, she would never hurt Sonic… well not how she did just now. She usually hits him with her Piko Piko Hammer if Sonic rejects her or runs away from her. But PUNCHING him, well I got to say it was pretty funny, but I've never seen Amy lay a finger on Sonic like that. Maybe Rouge was right… maybe something did happen to Amy last night. I'd doubt it was Scourge…

"I don't know… Amy's never done anything like that before."

"What's her problem! I didn't do anything to her, except reject apologizing to Blaze."

"Sonic, I agree with Amy, you should go and apologize to Blaze… and Shadow, you should too."

"Why do I have to apologize? It was all Sonic."

"You were the one who told Sonic to do it! And I expect it soon you two, while I go and help Amy." Tails went in the direction where Amy went. Cream, Espio and Rouge went too. Rouge stopped beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Still think she's obsessed?" I crossed my arms. I don't think Amy is obsessed with Sonic anymore, no. Not after an act like that. Maybe she does need help… but again… why do I have to do it? Silver comes up to me and Sonic

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sonic answers

"Aren't you guys going to apologize to Blaze now?"

"I'm going" I start heading towards Rouge's balcony. Sonic didn't have the attention to go and apologize. I guess that's just his cocky attitude kicking in. I had no second thoughts about dragging Sonic with me, so I grabbed his ear.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, I'm coming I'm coming!" Sonic begs. It really does feel nice to hurt Sonic like that. Pure and utter torture seems to get the guy to do anything. Well…unless it leads to 'the end of the world' or 'taking over the world' thing that Eggman does. We head out into the balcony and see Blaze, looking at the sky, daydreaming. Now that I think about it… I actually feel bad now, and that's rare for me. I think Sonic felt bad too, because he had that 'feeling sorry' look in his face. It's easy to tell when Sonic is sad or something like that. That's what separates us when it comes to emotions. I'm always that inner, mellow, self-conscious hedgehog. But Sonic, he is an all-out, brave, cocky, and self-centered hedgehog. Totally different from each other…

"Uh…Hey Blaze…" Sonic says finally, scratching the back of his head. Blaze comes out of her little world and turns around to face us.

"…Oh, Hi Sonic, Shadow."

"Listen Blaze, me and Shadow are here to a-apologize for what happened in there."

"It's ok Sonic." '_Bullshit_'

"No, it's not ok Blaze. Me and Sonic have done something that embarrassed you in front of a lot of people; also a little teasing from Rouge, which is not good."

"It's ok Shadow, really. I kind of… liked it." She blushed. My, a shy inner feelings girl we have here.

"Oh, so you did like kissing Silver then, right? I guess we did you a favour." There goes Sonic again. I sighed and Blaze blushed even more.

"Now, now Sonic, don't need to get into any more trouble now do we?" I elbowed his arm, reminding him of the little 'incident' that happened in the hallway. He growled at me slightly, which made me chuckle a bit.

"What did happen in there? I heard yelling and bumping noises. But the one voice that muted the rest of them was Amy. I could hear her yelling at you, Sonic. I appreciated her sticking up for me, but one minute I hear her yelling and then nothing, but silence. What happened you guys?"

"…"

"…"

"…you guys aren't going to answer me, then I'll go ask her myself." Man was she ever persistent, but we couldn't let her intrude on Amy right now; she could hurt Blaze. As she was walking out into the kitchen, Sonic and I had to stop her, we both knew the risks if Blaze was ever involved in anyone's problems. She wasn't the best at trying to help someone; she just kept saying facts and the truth, instead of telling lies to make that person feel better. It mostly resulted with Blaze having fewer friends and making more enemies. Not a good thing with Blaze. She was lucky to have Silver as her only best friend. I was her friend too, so was Sonic, but we weren't as close to Blaze as Silver was. So, just to protect Blaze from utter friend declining from Amy, we both grab her arms. I grabbed her right, Sonic grabbed her left.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!"

"No way Blaze, we all know what happens when you try and help someone." She stops her struggling.

"*sigh* Why do you guys have to keep reminding me of that. I just wanted to know how Amy was doing." I couldn't help but reply to let her know, so she won't try and talk to Amy.

"Something happened to Amy last night, Blaze." Both Blaze and Sonic looked at me with curiosity. I forgot Sonic didn't know what was wrong with Amy. He should know now, he just got punched in the face by his "#1 fan".

"Yes, something did happen to Amy last night." I turn my head to see Rouge standing there, with everyone behind her. Me and Sonic let go of Blaze.

"What happened?"

"Amy, might have had a rough night. She called me this morning and asked me if I was going to have booze at my party."

"She was probably trying to see if there was any, so she could tell you that it wasn't safe to have booze near children, Rouge." Cream says.

"Hey, I wasn't going to have this party without it."

"Anyway, what happened to Amy?" I asked before Rouge started arguing with an 11 year old.

"She went through the bathroom window. But she left behind some tears on Rouge's floor." Espio replies "She must have been crying a lot"

"We need to figure out what went wrong last night to Amy. We could look around and look for clues."

"Good idea Tails, but… where do we start?"

"Why not her house?"

"Perfect, let's go to her house then." We all agreed we would stop by Amy's house tomorrow, but, 'Luck' wasn't on our side for that one.

"Um…guys" We all turned around and saw Charmy and Vector watching T.V. They obviously didn't seem interested in Amy, so they decided to reside their lives by watching T.V. I actually feel sorry for Espio. Being hired as a Chaotix has got to be tough. Sure they are detectives, and they helped us when Metal Sonic took over Eggman's armada, but they are lacking in their detective work. Espio seemed to be the most serious of them all. I literally asked him why he hasn't quit Chaotix, he told me that he made a promise to someone. He didn't tell me who, but I told him if he ever does quit, I told him he could join me. Anyway, we all turned around and looked at the two.

"We might not be able to go to Amy's at all…"

"Why Charmy?"

"Because Amy's house is on T.V" we all went to the T.V and looked to see. And, to our surprise, Amy's house was on T.V, on the news even. We all listened closely to see what the news was about. I tried not to get too close to anyone, without it feeling awkward.

**Today in Mobius, police are investigating on a certain house today. The house owner has been recognized by the non-other obsessed fan-girl, Amy Rose. You might all know her as one of the Mobians Heroes; well she might not be a "Hero" anymore. Police have gotten a call from Amy Rose, herself, telling the cops that she was being robbed. Turns out, the little fan-girl had called the police to turn her-self in. The police have found traces of crack and marijuana in her home. As well as 2 garbage bags full of Sonic The Hedgehog antics and supplies.**

**"We have seen many trace of Cocaine in this young teenager's house. It is true we have gotten a call from Miss. Rose at 7:40 pm tonight; she was stating that she was being robbed. Now we don't know if Miss. Rose was kidnapped or not, but she did have many trace of these drugs in her house and they were used. Doctors say that they drugs were used not only yesterday night at 11:00 pm. We are confirming that Miss. Rose is addicted and is a fugitive to the law, for illegal drug use and under the influence."**

**Well, that wraps for tonight's big headline. If any of you have seen Amy Rose the Hedgehog, please contact the police. We will give Miss. Rose a proper warning.**

"What, The, Fuck!" Sonic was the first to say something. I bet he took the words out of everyone's mind, because I was thinking that too.

"Wow…I never knew Amy would have it in her."

"Ok, something did happen last night. There's no way Amy would do drugs willingly."

"I can't believe she threw away all of her Sonic collectables. She always loves those things. I remember coming into her home and finding something new that says 'Sonic' in some sort of design."

"Amy has officially gone past the 'insane' line." I growled at Sonic's comment.

"Maybe because you made her like that."

"What! I would never turn Amy into a crack loving, emo, 14 year old. That's more in your category Shadow." I was close to losing it with Sonic. Thankfully, Silver stood in between us before I stretched out my arms to strangle that blue nuisance.

"Ok boys! Let's not start another fight in my house."

"We should go look for her…" Cream's innocent voice was pretty influential.

"Maybe we should…"

"Well, you are her 'guard' Shadow. I told you to keep an eye on her."

"I did! It was having to apologize to Blaze that made me screw up!"

"Don't you be raising that voice with me, Shadow!"

"Whatever." This night has been nothing but fights and screaming. This wasn't much of a party to me anymore; I've seen toddler parties better than this. It was that moment that Cream came up to me… she tugged on my arm.

"Please Mr. Shadow, please help find Amy. She is like a sister to me and is my only best friend in the whole world. I don't know what I would do with myself if she was hurt, or worse… dead." That last thing Cream said brought chills through the room. I couldn't think what I would do if Amy died… I would probably blame Sonic, since I always do…. Oh boy… looking into Cream's innocent looking eyes and cute bunny face… made me…irk. Not in the pervy way, but in a caring 'big brother' way. Cream always tricked me into doing things with her, even if it involved embarrassing myself, like playing house, or being a character in her little tea time play time thing. I just couldn't help it, she was so damn cute and innocent, and I could never say 'No' to a face like that. Even at 11 years old… she still had that power. I hate it when Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Sonic, almost everyone, makes Cream talk to me. She's the reason I have to stay on Mobius. I promised her I wouldn't leave until she was old enough. She told me when she was 20… yeah… no. I would leave when she has matured and 'grown some'. Again, just to verify, I do not have a 'thing' with Cream; that's just gross.

"Fine, I'll look for Amy…" The little rabbit jumped up and down in happiness. She then came up to me and hugged me… which I didn't like, especially if Sonic was there. I could actually see him snicker.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Shadow!"

"It's nothing Cream, but could you let go of me, please? I'm kind of running out of breath." I lied, I just didn't want to be seen with a little rabbit girl hugging me for eternity and having people looking at me and laughing under their breaths when they see me.

"Oh right, sorry Shadow" She loosened her grip on me and let go.

"So…where should we look? We can't sleep on it because, Amy could be found while we are asleep or worse…"

"Well, I suggest we split into groups." I hate it when it comes to that.

"By the time we figure out who goes with whom and where to start looking, Amy could be in a ditch, bleeding to death, or being in the back of a police car. So, to save time, I'm going alone. See ya." I start to head to the door when I get stopped by Espio. '_God, what now!_' I turn around to meet the chameleon

"Here." I raise an eyebrow. I look and see he has given me a surveillance watch… I think.

"What is this?"

"It's an all-around watch. It lets you track down a certain person, and it shows a map of the place; blueprints, computer hacking, and chaos emerald activity signals. This will help you find Amy a lot quicker." I pat the chameleon's head.

"Thanks" and with that I move out, in search of Amy. '_What is wrong with her?_' I just…hope she is ok… wait, I didn't say that…you didn't hear from me.

Sonic's P.O.V

"It's fine Blaze…really it is." Here I was… sitting on the couch at Rouge's 'mansion', being cared for by Blaze. She finally noticed my somewhat black eye I got from Amy.

"I didn't know Amy could hit that hard…"

"Me neither…" I don't get it… Amy always loved me. And she would never hurt me, other than hitting me with her Hammer. But punching me? That is not Amy. The Amy I remember is sweet, cute, and obsessed with me. Tonight, she wasn't. I think she must have been like, Shadow's own little me. Maybe… Shadow and Amy have been seeing each other behind my back. That's why she did crack, because she saw Shadow do it. And all that stuff that she had that had my face and name on it, in the garbage!

"Oh stop sulking Sonic. You've felt worse, like my punches. You should see how you flinch every time I raise my fist at you." I growled at Knuckles. While everyone else went to look for Amy, me, Blaze and Knuckles stayed behind, just to see if Amy would come back. I doubt she would come back here.

"Now, now boys. We promised Rouge not to fight in her house anymore. Got it?" She glanced at Knuckles, who sat in the nearest arm chair.

"Geez, why did I agree to stay here?"

"Because you don't like looking for someone like Amy; also you were influenced by Rouge to stay here and 'protect' us. Since there is a chance that… Scourge, got out." Just at the sound of his name made me fill in rage. If Scourge did get out, I bet he could of done this to Amy. Maybe that was his stash. He must have been smoking it while he fucking Amy. I shivered at the thought.

"You ok Sonic?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"He's just concerned about his girlfriend."

"Shut up Knuckles!"

"Be Quiet! Geez, do I have to hang you guys up to the roof in chains and tape your mouths shut to make you be quiet?" Knux and I looked at each other.

"Uh….."

"I'm not trying to turn you guys on, pervs." Knuckles and I chuckled when we saw Blaze blush a bit. I kind of liked how she would blush; made her look cute.

"What are you looking at Sonic?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"What? A guy can't look at a beautiful thing like you?" Knuckles started laughing while Blaze blushed more and looked away. I laughed a bit too.

"I'm only joking Blaze. Don't need to get sensitive."

"Whatever…."

"Hey do you think they found her by now?" I sighed. '_What do you think idiot._'

"Knuckles…they left like 10 minutes ago. They couldn't have found her that **fast**."

"Ugh! I'm so bored."

"Then go get something to drink. Geez" I started to get irritated with Knuckles. I just wanted to go to him and strangle him. Like a dog to his master, Knuckles went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Knuckles, can you get me one, too?" Blaze asked

"Me too?"

"Fine…" He comes back with three cans in his hands. He tosses mine and Blaze's drinks to us and I catch both of them, handing Blaze her drink.

"Why did you catch mine? I could have caught it myself."

"He's just being a show-off." Knuckles chuckled. So I shaked my beer can and held it in a firing position towards Knuckles. He was laughing to notice me. Then I opened my beer can and it fired yellow bubbly liquid towards Knuckles. It caught him directly.

"Direct Shot!"

"AHHHH!"

"!" Blaze was laughing like crazy, Knuckles was pissed right off and cracked his knuckles. Blaze got herself together again and stepped in front of beer dripping Knuckles.

"Don't even think about it."

"You saw what he did! It's time for payback!" He cracked his knuckles again. '_How does he do that?_'

"Knuckles…." Blaze gave Knuckles her death glare. Knuckles backed down, putting his fists down and going to sit back down in the arm chair. Blaze sat down beside me again. She sighed.

"I wonder what made Amy do something like that. Something must have happened to her last night."

"…Hey Sonic… what time did you come home at last night…?" Why would Knuckles ask something like that? I already answered him this morning.

"I told you already this morning…"

"I know, but I'm trying to figure out something."

"…I got home at 12:30 or so this morning…"

"And the news says that Amy smoked that shit at 11:00 pm."

"And, what does this have to do with me?"

"What were you doing at 11:00?" I shuttered. I know exactly what I did at 11 yesterday. I was sucking face with my first love and first kiss. Sally Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom. she has gotten older and a lot more sexier than the last time I saw her. Her dark brown curly hair blew in the wind, her brown fur was so soft and her eyes sparkled. I really loved her, she was my angel… but that all changed when I found out she was 'cheating' on me. Monkey Khann was his name I think; an old friend of hers I presume. But when I see her body figure in the forest the other night… I couldn't help but follow. As soon as I was in the light, and I saw Sally, I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was magnificent, like the moon on a clear blue night. She told me she missed me and she wanted to be back with me. I didn't know what to say, all I did was come up to her…

_"Please Sonic, I love you too much to ever be with someone else."_

_"Then… why did you leave me?"_

_"I didn't leave you… I went away…"_

_"It's the same thing, Sally..."_

_"No, I went away, because I know you didn't love me…"_

_"What? What do you mean? I've always loved you. I thought I did anyway…"_

_"No please Sonic, don't walk away."_

_"Why? Why can't I leave like what you did?"_

_"I only left because I thought you and Amy-san were together!"_

_"Sally…"_

_"Just, leave me alone Sonic. I knew you and Amy-san had a thing going on and I didn't say anything. That's why I left. So I didn't have to get in the way of you and Amy-san."_

_"Sally, you've got it all wrong."_

_"Wha-?"_

_*kiss*_

_"I was never with Amy, nor will I ever be."_

_"Oh Sonic, was I ever a fool.."_

_*makes out*_

_"I love you Sally, but…"_

_"What is it Sonic?"_

_"I can't be with you…"_

_*walks away, leaving a crying queen in a dark forest*_

"Sonic? You there?" Knuckles snapped his fingers in front of me. I noticed some drool running from my mouth.

"I'm awake!" I wipe some drool from my mouth.

"So…where were you last night?" I don't reply and look at the two staring faces at me with curiosity and worried expressions. I sighed and opened my mouth, thinking on what to say without making sound like I did it on purpose.

"I was in the Chaos Forest… with Sally Acorn."

Man...the guys better find Amy, or else the she will do the unthinkable. X3 HA I'm stopping here because im tired and its a cliff hanger X3 Hope you enjoy my story so far...if you've decided to read it...


	5. If you seek Amy

_**Rebellious Girl**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Author's P.O.V

"Wha-!" Yells the red echidna.

"You were with Sally Acorn, THE Sally Acorn that dumped your ass for that Monkey?"

"You don't have to brief it Knuckles" Sonic sighs, but Blaze seems confused

"…Who's Sally Acorn?"

"You don't know who Sally Acorn is!" The echidna was starting to go in his "confused" stage soon.

"No…I don't."

"Knuckles… Blaze wouldn't know who Sally is because she never met her." Sonic states while Knuckles puts his hand on the top of his head to think.

"…Oh yeah. You never DID meet Sally did you?"

"Nope."

"Well, Sally Acorn is the Queen of the Acorn Kingdom. She was a princess when we knew her, but over the years she finally became the Queen of her Kingdom, once her dad died. Oh and also she was So-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT ECHIDNA!" Knuckles was cut off by Sonic's raging voice.

"Ok! Ok! I won't say it. Geez, don't need to yell at me." Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"…" Blaze sat there, confused mostly. She was wondering what Knuckles was going to say before he got rudely interrupted by Sonic. So, she decided to finish the sentence herself. '_She was Sonic's… cousin? No. Sonic's… sister? No, Sonic told me he only had two siblings… um… Sonic's… aunt? No, I doubt she was that old. If Sonic and Knuckles said she was a princess when they met her, which I bet was a long time ago, then that would have made her a little child… hmm… Sonic's sister? No I thought that already._' Blaze was starting to get a headache from thinking. She held her head.

"Blaze, you ok?" Sonic asks in concern

"Yeah… I'm fine, I'm just wondering who 'Sally' person was to you" Sonic groaned. He really didn't want to tell anybody else about Sally. Well…anyone who didn't know who she was.

"Come on Sonic; tell Blaze who she is, before I do." Sonic growled at Knuckles. '_Geez, he doesn't have to get all pissy at me for nothing. I was just saying._' Knuckles is starting to get impatient with Sonic's "pouting".

"It's ok Knuckles; if Sonic doesn't want to tell me about her, then I can let it slid…"

"No Blaze, you're left out all the time. I think it's time to get you kept up." It is true. Blaze has only met Sonic 8 years ago, and she doesn't know a lot about his life. She remembers who all his friends are… but maybe she doesn't know _all _of them. She also didn't want to get Sonic pissed off… which she thinks that Knuckles has already. She sighs.

"It's ok Knuckles, really. I'm not desperate to know."

"Tch. Typical. You just don't want to know because you think you'll hurt Sonic's feelings" Knuckles says the last part in a little pouty girly voice. Blaze blushes a bit at how he says it… also irritated. Her ears fall on her skull, pressing against the side of her head.

"No… I just don't want to i-intrude on his l-life" Blaze was starting to struggle at speaking. It was almost like she forgot to talk. Her face was blushing slightly, she has noticed because her cheeks increased in heat, and it isn't because of her pyrokenesis powers kicking in. She admitted it, she like Sonic, she has ever since their time on South Island. But, once Silver found her on that island, she has grown accustomed to Silver more than Sonic, but she has never stopped liking Sonic though. She just wished that Sonic kept his promise, if he did, then she would have liked Sonic more… but he never did come back to her, on that god forsaken Island. Sonic was groaning. He was starting to hate seeing Blaze like this; all flushed and curious. Knuckles' impatience was kicking in. He too didn't like seeing Blaze like that. He didn't mean to make her blush like that. Two years since they all met, and Blaze has become more sensitive than ever. She came from a princess and guardian protecting her kingdom and her "Sol Emeralds" with brute force and power to a sensitive, respectful, and caring young adult. Knuckles thinks it's because of Rouge and Amy. Blaze has been hanging out with those two for a while ever since they met. Maybe it was Rouge's "ways" and Amy's innocence made her realize that everything isn't about protecting some Emeralds from danger for the rest of your life. Knuckles learned that the hard way… being the Master Emerald's guardian was starting to get boring, and a life waster. He wanted to have fun and be free like Sonic, once he realized that they were getting older… So, he left the Master Emerald in Tikal's hands and left. Knuckles trusted Tikal; she would protect that Emerald for her entire life.

"Ok…I'll tell you who Sally is." Sonic finally said. Blaze's expression lightened up and she faced Sonic. Knuckles looks up and faces Sonic as well, with surprise in his expression.

"You really will tell me Sonic? I mean you don't have to, you know, if you don't want to tell me it's ok, I'll understand and all." Blaze was talking un-controllably and too fast for Knuckles to keep up, but Sonic heard every word she said.

"It's ok Blaze" Says Sonic lifting his arms and hands up to his chest and having his hands up, calming Blaze down. "It's better than seeing you blush and think too hard." Blaze shyly smiled and sat closer to Sonic so she could hear better, in case he mumbled.

"Well…Sally Acorn is a Queen of a Kingdom; as Knuckles has said, and she and me… were dating." Blaze was shocked; she looked at Sonic, anxious to know more.

"Keep going Sonic."

"Sally and I were pretty serious… and I loved her, with all my heart. We used to sit in the park and watch the sun go down, before I had to go on another mission. Everything was going well; even Amy didn't bother as much as she does now…well did anyway. Anyway, I thought it was going to go all so well for us; I was ready to…marry her even. But…" Sonic trailed off. Blaze just sat there listening, wanting to know the story more. Knuckles scowled, Sonic was holding back again.

"Come on Sonic, you started it, might as well finish." Knuckles says

"Everything changed when a prince came to the Acorn Kingdom one day. His name was Monkey Khann. He and Sally were childhood friends. Apparently…I didn't know Sally still had feelings for this guy…" Blaze's hands covered her mouth, for this meant she knew what was next. Knuckles was getting tired of Sonic trailing off, so he finished the story…

"One day, Sally and Khann were guarding our shelter on a mission we were doing. I was awake, since I don't sleep much; you know being a guardian and all. Anyway, I wanted to see how Sally and Khann were doing guarding. They seemed to be fine actually; I knew this because they were kissing, under the moon. Romantic as you would say it. I didn't tell anyone, until after that night. After that night, Sally and Khann have been hanging out more than ever. Sonic started to notice and started asking everyone questions. It wasn't until he came to me that I told him the truth. Poor Sonic was crushed; I can still memorize his face that day. One day, he was gone. I left too, but I got a message from Tails saying that Sonic hasn't been seen in two weeks. I knew why, and I told Tails, after I told Tails, he told Amy, Amy told Rouge, and so on. Sonic finally showed up when everyone left the kingdom and went to Central Square. The End, Sonic never met Sally again, and lived on through his life without her." Blaze felt sorry for Sonic now; who was now sulking, remembering the news he has received from Knuckles that day. Blaze finally asked Knuckles after a scene of silence happened.

"How long have they been together?"

"Seven years and two months…" Sonic answered. Blaze looked at Sonic.

"Seven years? How old were you when you broke up?"  
>"Thirteen."<p>

"You were thirteen when you broke up…"

"Yep…" Sonic stood up and headed to the kitchen. He asked in his normal, trustworthy voice

"Hey, I'm getting another beer, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have another beer, also bring Rouge's pastries. I like those things." Knuckles answers

"Ok, you want anything Blaze?"

"…" Blaze was lost in thought, thinking about Sonic and Sally. She couldn't believe how a simple relationship like theirs… ended when childhood friends came close after so many years…

"Blaze?" Sonic snaps Blaze out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'll have another beer as well." She answers, trying to talk as smooth as she could.

"You don't want anything else?"

"No, I'm fine with just a drink."

"Ok." Sonic disappears into the kitchen and comes back out with three beers and the dish that had Rouge's pastries on it. He hands Knux his beer and pastries and goes to sit next to Blaze, handing her beer to her.

"God, this is so boring." Knuckles says chewing a pastry

"You know it's polite to eat with your mouth closed and swallowed?" Blaze tells Knuckles. Sonic chuckles '_That's the Blaze I know; strict and responsible_'. Knuckles sticks his tongue out at the two with chewed up pastry on it.

"Ew!"

"Yeah, that's attractive Knuckles" Knuckles swallows

"Shut up Sonic." Sonic laughs.

"Hey, let's see if Rouge has any good movies we can watch while sitting here doing nothing." Knuckles says

"Good idea." Sonic says getting up to Rouge's movie stand, Blaze and Knuckles following him.

"Hey, how about… _Jaws_?" Sonic asks. Knuckles shakes his head

"No, No, No. That movie is so old now."

"Really? I haven't seen it yet." Blaze looks at Sonic

"Seriously?"

"Well, when you're protecting the world from a fat, smart ass, then it's hard to relax and watch a movie." Blaze chuckles

"Hey, how about this." Knuckles pulls out a rectangle case bearing a title in huge words.

"_American Graffiti_, good idea." Sonic says.

"Never saw it." Blaze says

"Well then, you'll like it. It's really good and funny." Blaze shrugs, she did like funny movies.

"Ok, _American Graffiti _it is then." Knuckles pops in the movie while Sonic makes the popcorn.

Amy's P.O.V

I've been walking for hours now…knowing that the cops are probably at my house by now. I was hoping that Rouge would let me stay at her house for a while before the cops came to her house asking questions. I was pretty sure I was wanted now. Having drugs in my house was bad enough. Oh man, what have I done? I can't believe I've done all this, and in one night!

"UGH!" I punch the nearest thing near me, which is a closed pizza parlour. I let the pain enter my body, not caring on how much it hurt. '_I need to find a place to stay… but where?_' I look around. I see that I'm in the mini parlour district of Central Square. I wasn't far from the "slums" of Central Square. I sigh and head that way. If there is any better place for a fugitive to go, it's the "slums". The cops don't usually go there, but when they do, they get scared and leave. I think it's because of the random fire of guns coming in every direction. '_Oh…God! This place stinks!_' I cover my nose quickly. This place smells like shit mixed with sewers. I have walked for a while, covering my nose, until I face a motel. It looks old and ready to collapse. But… it's the next best thing to a house, so far. I enter through the front door and see no one so far. As I walk further down I notice a light in the distance. It's faint but it's bright enough for me to see it. '_Oh please let it be someone who can help me_' the light leads me into a big room. It looks like it could be the lounge of the motel. I also notice that there are old mattresses and blankets spread across the floor. There must be some people living here. I count the beds '_one…two…three…four…five…six…_'I count ten beds. Ten beds… there must be a family living here, I don't want to intrude a family that's living here already. I start to head out when I hear motorcycles. They could possibly be ©Harley Davidsons… but I can't tell. There is more than one, and they are loud. Their sputtering, roaring engines remind me of Shadow's bike. I've only rode his bike once, and it was fun. The wind blowing in my fur and hair; the sound of the engine made me feel I was riding a monster and I felt… free. Free from the world and his torture on my life. I guess this why Shadow has his bike, instead of being a "badass", like some people would call him. The engines stop. I look towards the door of the motel and I see five figures outside. I don't want to be seen so I think quickly and look around to find a hiding place. I see the front desk and I quickly run to it. Flexibly making my way through the broken glass that used to surround the front desk, making sure I don't scratch myself. I duck under the counter and wait for the strangers to come in. I hope they don't live here. If they did then I picked the wrong place to go. '_Stupid me! Stupid me! Why do I always willingly go into dark, old places, like I know there not inhabited?_' I take a peek over the desk and I see ten men standing around looking at the place. '_Ten men… ten beds… shit_', this is _their_ home.

"Are you sure you saw someone come in here, Mytick?" One of them asks a teal, turquoise cat.

"I'm sure of it. Someone has come into our home, boys. Make sure you search the entire area." Mytick, I presume, orders them, and they split up. '_Oh no… if I stay here any longer, I'll be caught for sure._ 'I look around, to see if I can manage an escape route. It's harder than it looks, seeing as there are ten freaking guys everywhere. I crouch down, trying not to cry over fear. I remembered I was still in my party dress from Rouge's party. Not the best thing to wear when trying to escape from a bunch of "gangster like" guys. …I guess it would also be bad if they saw me wearing it, they would get pervy thoughts immediately. I take one last peek over the desk and I see no one around. '_Maybe they went to sleep._', I stand up, slowly, and do one last scan of the building. I stand up completely. '_They probably went to go look in another part of the building or they did go to sleep._' I didn't hear any motorcycle engines, so they didn't leave. Maybe I could just "borrow" one of their bikes; just to make sure I have a distance from them and me. I slither my way through the broken glass again. As soon as I'm on the ground, I start heading for the door. I grab the doorknob and turn it… but something's wrong.

"It's locked!" I say with anger and fear in my voice.

"Hey, hey, hey, you were right Mytick. There **is** someone here." I turn around to face ten glares. I can hear them snickering.

"And what's better is that it's a chick." A gray, black beaked duck says followed by numerous grins and snickers.

"Where you going beautiful?"

"Uh…I'm going h-home." I'm scared… more than I've ever been.

"What? Why you going so early? We were just going to have a party." A white ox presumes.

"…what kind of party?" '_What am I doing? Why am I not screaming? Why am I not trying to bash the door like I'm desperate to get out of here?_' I was desperate to get out, but… something inside me didn't want to go. Why? Am I seriously considering of attending their "party"?

"Oh it's a slumber party." The ox replies

"You guys look a little old to be having a slumber party." The ten men laugh. I was curious on why they were laughing.

"No, no sweetheart. It's a 'grown up' slumber party. It's a lot more fun than a shitty toddler's slumber party." Mytick says. He comes closer to me and holds his hand out.

"Would you like to come to our party, sweetheart?" I look at his hand. My mind was telling me to back off and run for it, but my body begged to differ. My body wanted to have fun, wanted to be free, wanted to be… rebellious. I stretch out my hand and place it on his. He grins.

"Ok, sly-one, I'll join your party." I say in my seductive voice.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Amy… Amy Rose." Mytick grins and takes my hand and introduces me to everyone else.

Shadow's P.O.V

"Dammit! Where the hell is she!" This watch Espio gave me isn't working at all. He must have been using the shit technology his detective agency has. I look at the watch. In the center is a scanner. It's a D.N.A tracker, so I needed some of Amy's D.N.A for it to track her. Luckily, I found a strand of her hair on my jacket. I placed it the slip and it stated that she was in _downtown Central Square._ I've checked downtown and I didn't see her anywhere. I checked it again and it said she was in _China town._ I checked there and not even a single sight of pick was seen. I was starting to think Espio gave me a prototype. '_Dammit Espio!_' I almost was about to take the watch off my wrist and throw it to the wall, until it beeps. I look at it one last time, if it didn't give me a reasonable place to look; I would start to go look randomly with-out it. A big city map of Central Square pops up and a curtain place lights up.

"…87th street, west of Turk." That's what the map said anyway. '_Wait… the Turks is where the slums are!_'

"Oh my god. I hope she isn't there." I turn on my rocket shoes and head in that direction. '_Please, please Chaos not it be true._' If Amy is there, I just hope she wasn't found. I don't want to see her fragile little body on the road, all bloody and open. I blush at the thought. '_GAH, what is your problem Shadow? Stop thinking of pervy thoughts about Amy._' Then… why do I wish to help her? Ok Shadow, think of the facts here. 1) Amy has been notified as a fugitive to G.U.N for possessing illegal drugs in her home and doing them. 2) Amy has liberally punched Sonic in front of everyone and ran away. 3) Amy could possibly be out of town by now, heading to _Green Hill Zone _for all that matter. And 4) where would a drug addict fugitive go when he/she is running from the cops? My eyes widened when I thought of the last fact. She was in the slums. Oh god, I just hope she is not there still. It's not smart of Amy like that to enter such a dangerous place. I turn my rockets shoes on high blast, rushing to get to the slums, where Amy, could possibly be dragged into an alley way by older men right now.

It started to get sloppy in the end and I'm sorry if it is. I tried my best to make it good, so I hope you like it.


	6. What a district

_**Rebellious Girl **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Author's P.O.V

"Have you guys found her yet?" Tails says in his speaker on his signature plane _The Tornado_.

"Nope, still looking." Vector replies on the other end.

"What's your guys locations?" Tails asks

"Me, Charmy and Espio are in China Town. HEY CHARMY! DON'T GIVE HIM **ALL** THE MONEY!" Tails covers his ears trying to block Vector's ferocious roars.

"Rouge reporting. Cream, Silver and I have just finished circling around Central Square."

"Ok, Vector, you and your team head toward the beach." Tails orders the three detectives

"Got it, let's go team… CHARMY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY ANOTHER RACIST JOKE IM GOING TO HAVE ESPIO SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!" Tails sighed.

"Rouge, you take Silver and Cream to the Turks." Tails explained.

"The TURKS!" Silver, who was listening, said with fear in his throat.

"Tails… you can't seriously think that we will make it out of the Turks, alive." Rouge explained.

"I know, but it is the only other place to look. I'll take a look at Angel Island. Tails out" Tails turned off his speaker and headed to floating island.

Amy's P.O.V

"I-I changed my mind!" I said, hesitantly. I don't know what I was thinking. Why did I go with them?

"What? We didn't even get to the games yet." Mytick says with a grin. I can feel my fur rise up and my body shiver; I was scared.

"I'm s-sorry, but I have to be s-somewhere else ri-right now."

"Please stay a little longer babe." A crow said behind me, grasping my wrists and pushing me forward, towards the nine other men in the room.

"No! I don't want to play!" I quickly acted and stepped on the crow's foot, hard. The crow let go of me and holds his foot in the air, screaming. While he is distracted, I move towards the door. I hear the men swearing at that crow and coming towards me. I run faster.

"Come back!" I hear them yell at me. I see the door and turn the handle… oh right, it's locked.

"Shit!" I look back and I see them catching up to me. No choice but to fight back with my piko piko hammer. '_Wait a minute_' I look at my trusty weapon and look at the door. I slap my hand against my forehead. '_Oh my god, you idiot!_' My hammer! I could have just opened the door by smacking the door with my hammer! Jesus, I'm I really that stupid? I take my hammer and turn to face the door. The yells start to get louder… and louder every second. I swing hard, hitting the door with all my might; desperate to get away from them. Then a loud thud was heard and I looked to see that I have knocked the door down with one swing '_Wow… weak door_'.

"Hurry before she gets away!" The boys are close enough to me to grab me, but I was smarter than that. I swung my hammer in a 360® motion. I know I hit someone, because I felt bumps hit my hammer as I swung. I keep my balance and run out the door; trying not to trip on anything. I rush to where they parked their motorcycles. I was about to get on one when I heard a loud _BANG_ coming from behind me. I turn to see that Mytick had a gun, and shot a bullet in the air. He was smirking and slowly moved his arm down to the point where the end of the gun was pointing at me. I started to shake. Mytick made his way slowly to me.

"Now, now sweetheart. If you didn't rush through things this wouldn't of happened." He gets close enough so the end of the gun rested nicely on my forehead. He leans in closer to me, bending his arm so the gun is still "marked on target", which is me by the way.

"Now, be a nice girl and through your hammer in the other direction and come back inside. It is about to rain anyway. We wouldn't want you to get a cold now, do we?" I didn't know what to do, in was scared. But, obeying him, I took out my trusty hammer and threw it towards the road; turning back to face Mytick, seeing that pervish smile.

"Good girl. Now, let's head inside." He grabs my wrist and starts pulling me inside. But I didn't want to go back inside, not back to those maniacs. Without Mytick looking, I take out a spare hammer in such case of emergency and whack Mytick right across the head. Mytick falls down, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. The other men start swearing and take out their own weapons. They rush at me, but I have already started running. I pass the bikes and head down the road; panting and running full on. Not wanting to get caught. I look back and I don't see anyone… '_Strange… I must have gotten faster over the years_' I start to slow down and do another look back. '_...nothing_' Relieved to know they weren't following me anymore, I find a proper street walk to lie on. I lean against a wall and sit down, lifting my knees up to my face. Now that I relax a bit, I look at the "feared" district. It actually doesn't look that bad… The only bad thing about it is the dampness, darkness, and messed up/washed up Mobian fugitives or crooks. I spot two siblings walking across the street. They both look like they are from here… poor kids. Ratted clothing, dirt on their faces, and looked hungry. They were both boys, and one looked like he was thirteen, and the other was seven… I think. I watch them like an eagle to a mouse, which I know is creepy, but remember, everything in the slums is creepy. The older boy looks at me and hides his brother behind him; protecting him. I watch them; a little scared of the older brother's death glare… but kept watching. The little brother looks at me with a little fear, like I was going to eat him, '_Yeah right_'.

"What are you looking at bitch!" The older boy yells at me. I'm surprised a boy his age uses that kind of language… then again…

"Go back to your corner, slut!" The older boy takes his brother's hand and walks away. I was hurt by that last comment. I start crying, letting the tears run down my face. I feel a breath over me. I look up and see that younger boy; his big blue eyes on my like lasers. He holds out his hand and I look at it. In it held some old and rusted rings. It looked like he was giving me 3 rings. I look at him, with a questionable look on my face.

"I know you get paid more, but it's all I can give you miss." The little boy says. I look at him and shake my head and close his hand.

"No, I'm not a hooker. I'm just a fugitive." The boy looks at me with a "Yeah, right" look. I sigh.

"Look, really keep your money." I told the boy. He shakes his head

"No Miss, you take it, you look like you need it more…" I sigh. I take out my purse and take out my wallet. The boy looks at me. I glance at him and open my wallet.

"Wow miss… you sure are popular here…" '_ugh, why doesn't this kid get a clue! I guess living here your whole life and seeing women as only prostitutes is kind of normal for these kids. Might as well go with it.'_

"…Uh yeah, I'm quite the specialist."

"Really? Then, when it's my brother's 18th birthday, do you think you could fuck him, if I hire you?" '_Wait, wait, WHAT! Did he just say 'fuck'? Wow, slums is a bad influence for kids I tell ya'_

"Uh… sure I guess. I will be charging 10 rings, for an extra special fucking. Sound good?"

"Ok!" The little boy gives me a big smile.

"Here kid." I take his hand and place 15 rings in his palm. The kid looks at the money with sparkles in his eyes. I smile and chuckle a little. The boy looks at me and smiles too.

"Thanks a lot Miss."

"No problem kid."

"My name's Tiger." Tiger, a black hedgehog with gray and blue outline patterns; starting from his back to the top of his head.

"I'm A-, I mean, A-a-a-Amelia. My name's Amelia." Tiger looks at me and smiles.

"Bye Amelia, I'll be back in 5 years." He says as he runs back to his brother. His brother pats his head and Tiger shows him the money I gave him. His brother looks at it with amazement then looks at me. I give him a reassuring smile and he smiles back. He then salutes to me and walks, with Tiger following. Tiger gives me a wave and I wave back. '_What a sweet kid. What a sweet and mind-fucked kid_'. I lie flat on the sidewalk and gather some newspaper's as pillows. '_Who knew the famous Mobian Hero Amy Rose, living and sleeping in the slums._' I really must look like a hooker now. My ear twitches… '_What's that?_' The sound… it sounds like a… purr; a distant purr. I sit up and look at the direction I came from when running from those men. I listen more clearly… The purr gets louder, but it doesn't sound like a purr… it sounds more like a revving sound… Wait…

"Oh Shit!" I get up from my spot and start running.

"I knew I wouldn't lose them! They had fucking motorcycles!" I had to hide and fast! I heard multiple gun shots from behind me. '_Were they firing at me?_' I glance back and see a light forming from the road behind. It gets brighter every minute.

"Fuck! I'm so fucked!" I skid around the next corner only to be face-to-face with, yet again, another bright light. '_Shit! They must have split up I had nowhere to go. If I went forward, I'd get caught. If I went back, I would get caught. If I went to the left, I'd be cornered. If I went to the right…_'I glance to the right and I see an alley. I quickly move there before they see me, which was impossible. As soon as I went into that alley, those assholes saw me. I heard their screams and yells. "She's over here!" and "YEAH, We found the Bitch!" I rush to the end of the alley. Its dark, but the light from the headlights of the motorcycles lighten it up. I turn around and I could have sworn I saw 10 different versions of _"Ghost Rider"_. I look back to the brick wall behind me. And with luck, I see a ladder. I rush to the ladder and start climbing it as soon as I grab it. The men have already gotten off their bikes and followed me. The crow was already on the ladder, followed by the ox and another hedgehog. I scramble to get to the top, but, my legs have done the worst for me and are weak. Probably from all that running.

"I got her!" And with that, the crow grabs my ankle and pulls me down. The ox helps him. I start kicking the crow and the ox in the head with my free foot. I manage to know the crow down, but the ox's horns kind of help as a shield. He tugs on my ankle more and my legs dangle, me still holding onto the bars with my hands. My arms start shaking '_Oh god, I can't hold on any longer_' grunting, I hold on desperately not wanting to let go.

"Well, she seems to have glued herself on the ladder!"

"Pull her off, Opus!" one of the men yell. Opus… funny name for an ox. Opus pull harder while I'm still in thought. One of my hands let go and I squeal, I thought my hand was ripped off from my wrist.

"I got one hand!" Opus yells behind him.

"Pull her off completely Opus!" Mytick yells back. I glance at the men under me, lust filled eyes, creeps me out. I can't help it anymore, the suspense and fear. My body couldn't help it. I open my mouth, eyes filled with tears, and yell for help. I never knew I could yell so loud, but I think the men were looking at me shocked and paralyzed by my scream. I guess it only worked for a bit, cause I felt Opus pull on my ankle again. I scream just as loud again.

"Someone shut that bitch up!" I only scream louder. I knew if I screamed loud enough, someone would help me… someone. My lungs and throat hurt from my screaming; I was starting to choke up. My voice sounded ragged and like an old women; but I never stopped screaming. "BANG" '_What was that!_' I stop screaming and Opus stops pulling. We both look towards the bikes, where Mytick was. I hold my breath, seeing him pointing his gun in the air like before to shut us up.

"You idiots! If we keep this up, the cops are going to find us! I say, we kill this bitch, and then it will be over!"

"But… she looks so young, better than the other cunts in this district!"

"I don't care! I'm tired of this bitch!" Mytick lifts the gun, pointing it at me. I stiffen, shocked, and scared. 'Is this how it will end? Is this how I die?' with that final thought, I close my eyes, tight, prepared for the pain I'm going to get. Opus still holds my ankle, making sure I won't escape. "BANG!" I react to the sound. I flinch, like I was shot; but… I don't feel pain… nothing, I feel fine. I feel Opus's grasp loosen, and look down to Opus. Opus's face widens, like he is scared. He is also facing towards the bikes. Come to think of it… every one of the men's faces were facing towards the bikes; all shocked. I look in the same direction as everyone else. I see Mytick, gun still pointing at me, but not moving… Then, in an instant, Mytick falls, forward, face-planting the ground. All the men step in a straight line in front of me, taking out bats, knives, and other blunt objects they have. I look towards where Mytick was again, and I see a shadowed figure. It looks familiar somehow… I squint my eyes, trying to focus on the figure.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You must have guts buddy. Nobody attacks the 'Black Rogues'!"

"What have you done with Mytick!" The person comes closer to the nine shaking men, opening his mouth. He stops at Mytick's motionless body.

"I'll tell you what I did to your buddy." The voice… deep and familiar "The same thing I'll do to all of you." The nine men step back a little; but they don't resist. One by one they attack the stranger. This person dodges all their attacks, hitting a few of them with his strength. I watch the men battle out, while the stranger is winning. Nine men, nine gang members, spread out all around the ground, groaning in pain; all defeated by this one guy. He moves away from the unconscious bodies, towards me. I quickly react, moving up the ladder, not wanting to deal with this guy!

"Wait!" He calls behind me. I turn around, looking down towards him. He walks closer to the ladder, until his image becomes clear.

"Shadow!"

:3 I know it's short... but I promise to get 2 more chapters up before this week (or my holiday) ends k? :3


	7. New Hero, new crush, and newgirl?

_**Rebellious Girl**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Author's P.O.V

The pink hedgehog stares at the black and red hedgehog; while he does the same. Looking at the motionless bodies around him, making sure none of them sneak up on him. Amy now sees Mytick's body, forming a little puddle of blood from under him. '_He must have shot him…_' Amy thinks. She slowly makes her way down the ladder. Exhausted at the thrill she has been through. Shadow waits for Amy at the bottom of the ladder. As soon as Amy gets to the bottom, she is tired and clumsy. Shadow holds out his arms, ready to catch her if she falls. Amy wobbles a bit, keeping her balance. Seeing the blood that came from Mytick made Amy a little nauseous; she puts one hand on her stomach.

"Amy… you ok?" Amy looks at her savior; sickness on her face. Shadow holds Amy, keeping her balanced.

"Sorry about this Amy. I didn't mean to make you sick like this…"

"No… It's ok Shadow. I'm just not that used to that much blood." Shadow looks at Mytick's body, seeing the puddle of blood he caused to happen when he shot him. Shadow looks back at Amy, who was still looking at the lifeless body. Shadow moves his hand up and covers Amy's eyes. Amy flinches a bit at the sudden blackness covering her vision. Only a bit of light was shown in slits from in between Shadow's fingers.

"..You don't have to look at it you know Amy."

"…You don't have to cover my eyes for me like you're my father." Amy lifts her hands to grab Shadow's. She slowly lowers his hand from her eyes. '_Wow… he has soft hands…_' Amy blushes a bit, but is too bright for Shadow not to notice. '_Why is she blushing…?_' thinks the ultimate life-form. He wouldn't think that Amy actually, might possibly, like him… could she? '_No… you're getting in all your head Shadow. There is no way Amy would ever like you._' Shadow looks at Amy, still seeing a tainted blush on her, and she was still clutching his hand. Shadow pulls his hand out of Amy's, and she comes to her senses. Amy looks at Shadow, who has his normal motionless expression on, but Amy might see some concern in his expression as well.

"Sorry." Amy says, looking away from Shadow.

"For what?" Shadow asks, trying to face the pink hedgehog again.

"For… making you get all involved. I know you don't like getting involved in things, like this; having to deal with Gang Members." Shadow looks at Amy '_…She knows me well._'

"It's no problem, Amy. If it involves a friend, then I will deal with these… maggots." Amy looks at Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow."

"My pleasure." Shadow holds out his hand. Amy looks at it… unsure of how to respond. '_Is he asking me… to take his hand?_'

"…sorry" Shadow pulls his hand back, knowing it's a little awkward to Amy. '_Oh… I didn't know he was this sensitive_' Amy thinks. Shadow starts walking out of the alley, Amy follows, only a couple feet away from where he was. Amy stares at Shadow's hand now… wanting to hold it. She wanted his protection, and holding his hand was the best she had for his protection. She reaches her hand out, Shadow not noticing. He turns at the corner, Amy right behind him; her hand almost touching his. Amy starts to blush a nice red. It was when the two made it to the corner when Amy made her move. She clutched Shadow's hand, making Shadow jump a little. He turns his head to face the creature behind him. Amy's face was facing the ground, while holding his hand; she was blushing a deep red. She didn't want to face him, being embarrassed in all. Shadow looks at her, then his hand. '_…Is she really holding my hand?_' Shadow blushes a nice pink staring at the interlocked hands. Amy' arm flinches a bit at a sudden feeling that her hand was feeling like it was getting squeezed. She looks up and sees Shadow, blushing pink and looking at her. Shadow has officially clutched Amy's hand! Amy looks the other way, avoiding Shadow's brilliant ruby eyes.

"Get me out of here please, Shadow."

"Of course." Shadow leads the way out of the Slums, pulling Amy gently behind him. '_I could get used to this._' Shadow thinks while smiling, but not to noticeable for Amy.

_**At Rouge's House:**_

Sonic's P.O.V

"That was the funniest movie I've ever seen!" Blaze says while jumping from her spot next to me.

"What movie should we watch now?" Blaze asks as she turns around to face me and Knuckles sitting in our spots.

"I don't know. Do we even have time for another movie?" asks Knuckles.

"I'm not sure. It's been more than two hours since the rest of them found Amy, and she hasn't come back yet."

"I hope they find her. Amy is my best friend. She has helped me through the movement from my home." '_That's right… Blaze's Kingdom being destroyed really took a toll on her life._' Oh... I guess you don't know what happened to Blaze do you? Well… I'll try to keep it brief. Three years ago, Blaze's home town and dimension was being under attack by neighbouring dimensions. She thought that they wanted to make an alliance, but she was wrong. They burned down her castle, and killed or either in-slaved her people. Many of her guards and knights have fallen. As for her Sol Emeralds… she kept them safe from the traitors. She was the only survivor, and I mean only survivor. She was totally choked when Marine, that little Australian Racoon explorer, have perished. Man… I don't think she would shut up about it until Silver comforted her. Silver came a year after the incident. I don't know exactly what Blaze did with the Sol Emeralds… must have hid them somewhere…

"Well there is a huge chance she won't come back here. Here is where it all started." Knuckles "briefly" reminds us.

"Yes Knuckles, we know." I reply in a voice so much like Knuckles, but I act it out like he's an idiot. Knuckles glances at me and growls. I just snicker.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when they get here." Knuckles says, trying not to snap at me. He pulls the lever on his chair to bring out the recliner from under it. He leans back making the chair he was sitting in a form of a bended mattress. In an instant, I can hear faint snores coming from Knuckles. Blaze sighs and brings her hand up to her forehead, making a face plant with her hand. I chuckle. '_Oh that Knuckles, falls asleep to easily._'

"How does he fall asleep that fast?" Blaze asks me, now facing me instead of the ground.

"Oh, uh… I thinks it's from guarding that Master Emerald. Guarding that thing has to be so boring, you fall asleep." Blaze chuckles at my answer. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think Knuckles wouldn't fall asleep guarding a legend."

"I wouldn't call it a 'Legend'."

"Why do you say that?"  
>"Because that thing gets stolen so easily. If it was a 'Legend', then nobody would be able to steal it so easily to get a better look." Blaze puts her finger to her chin. I think she's thinking… she kind of looks cute when she does that.<p>

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the only person of this group that knows everyone the best." I smile at her; she only chuckles. "You're laughing at me again."

"No, no, no, I'm not laughing **at** you. I'm laughing at what you said." Blaze says. I doubt she was telling the truth. I can tell she just made that up. I get up from my spot, smirking while I'm at it; might as well do something to get rid of this boredom. Blaze looks at me and blushes a nice pink as I get closer to her.

"Uh… Wh-what are you doing, Sonic?" Blaze is starting to back away from me.

"Nothing."

"Then… why are you closing in on me?" I shrug.

"I don't know, just bored, I guess." I smirk. Blaze's blush becomes a bright red now. Man, whatever she's thinking must be wrong… but, who's to say I'm not thinking the same thing. I grin at my thoughts. I hear a thump in front of me. I open my eyes to notice Blaze against a wall. My smile becomes a little bigger, so does Blaze's blush. I put my arms and place my hands on either side of Blaze's neck, trapping Blaze. She looks at me, with those wonderful golden eyes. I lean my head closer to hers, making our noses touch. I was so close to touching her lips with mine until she says something.

"Sonic…"

"Yeah?" I back my head back a bit.

"…I don't feel like doing this right now." '_… She can't really be thinking I want to fuck her does she? I mean… really! She defiantly has some Rouge in her._'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I don't want to-"

"I'm not going to fuck you, Blaze; if that's what you're saying." Blaze looks at me, with a little bit of relief. Jesus, she must have been thinking that.

"Ok go-"

"Have you ever kissed anyone, truly before?" I ask randomly. She looks at me with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Like, not what happened tonight, but like an actual kiss." She shakes her head.

"Yes, Sonic, I have."

"With who?"

"Oh my god, Sonic. Why are you asking me these personal questions?"

"I don't know… just bored, I guess." She looks at me again with disproval. She sighs.

"Silver."

"I knew it!" I lift my head up to face the wall above Blaze's head; not dropping my arms that trap Blaze against the wall. I think Blaze was blushing again. "When, did you kiss him?" Blaze's expression dropped to an annoyed expression again. I only snickered.

She sighs "After the Iblis incident. When I came back from the dimension I was in with that flame demon."

"Huh… convenient." Blaze scowls at my comment.

"Shut up." I laugh and she blushes. She seems to blush easily this girl. I have to say, I do have a crush on her, but not as big as I do on Amy. If I never gotten so used to Amy in the past, I might just have gave Blaze a chance. Maybe I will ask her what she would do if I let that.

"Hey Blaze…"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if we were going out?" She lifts her head to mine in shock.

"Wh-what?" '_Is she that slow?_'

"What. Would. You. Do. If. We. Were. Going. Out." I say it more slowly, and in parts; maybe now she will know what I'm asking.

"Uh… I don't think it will work out between us." I raise my eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?"

"Sonic, I really did think we would be a good couple; but you did the following." She lifts her hand and makes a fist in the air. She lifts one finger. "One) you left me on that island, wishing for 'my hero' to return and take me away from that island! Two) you lied about coming back. I waited on that island for two years for you, and you never showed up! And finally Three) while you were with me there, you kept talking about Amy. I figured you and her were going out all ready."

"But I never was. I was talking about how fucking annoying she was."

"Still… I don't think it would never have worked out between us…"

"Well! I'm hurt Blaze."

"I'm sorry Sonic." Blaze looks down. I lift her chin up with one of my hands, still able to make sure she won't escape from my grasp.

"There is one way you can make it up to me." Blaze is like a mind reader! She immediately starts blushing, like she knows what I want. And no, I'm not wanting to "do" her.

"Like what….?" I lean my face in closer to hers, taking my hand and moving it to her cheek. I twirl her tail with my other hand. I can tell she likes it because she starts to silently purr. Cute.

"S-Sonic…" I cut her off by lightly kissing her lips. I slowly pull away in a second, still close to Blaze's lips. Blaze is blushing a nice red now, as for me… I might be blushing a nice light red as well. I was about to apologize and say it was just a little joke, until Blaze stops my voice and kisses me again, a little more deeper than the one I gave her. I can feel my face warm up, and it's not from Blaze's pyrokenetic powers. I clutch a bit of her fur in my hand, and pull her closer so I can get in deeper into her mouth. She has officially turned me on. I can hear Blaze moan in my mouth as I wrestle with her tongue. She lifts her arms to wrap them around my neck. My arm goes around her waist. After a while of sucking each other's faces, we pull back to catch our breaths. I look into her golden yellow eyes with my emerald green eyes. She looks so beautiful. I make us touch noses. Blaze's tail swishes back and forth, while my tail wags. We both smile at each other.

"Silver is one lucky guy."

"Too bad there are facts." She kisses me one more time before going to the couch, away from the wall. I look to watch her lie down on the couch to go to sleep. '_Too bad there are facts._' Her last saying made me know the truth. She's right; her facts come to the truth. Blaze and I would never last long. I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asks me, noticing my little laughter.

"Nothing, just your saying."

"?"

"Hey, like you said, too bad for facts." Blaze smirks and closes her eyes. I take a look at the clock. '_3:40AM. Getting pretty late, maybe I should stay up a little longer and wait; just in case they come back._' With that, I go to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. I sit at the table and open my drink. '_Some night._'

_**At the Turks:**_

Cream's P.O.V

"I'm scared" I've never been in the Turks district before. It's mainly because my momma told me not to go near that place. My mommas always right, she has never done me wrong yet.

"It's ok Cream, sweetie. As long as you're here with me and Silver, you will be fine. Just don't stare ok?" I nod. I don't know what the people in the slums look like, but I guess it's pretty bad to make you stare at them. My momma said not to stare at people cause it's rude, so maybe it's the same here.

"I can actually believe Amy would be here."

"What's that supposed to mean, Silver?"

"I mean, this place barely has any cops. I'd come here too if I was on the run."

"It is an idea, but I could never come here."

"Why?"

"Really Silver? You don't know what happens to women in the slums?"

"They are mostly strippers, sluts and prostitutes?" Rouge hits Silver in the shoulder after what he said. She leans closer to Silver so she can talk in his ear. She whispers something to Silver, but I can't hear it.

"I know she's only a little girl, Rouge, but she isn't an infant."

"Still, she is too young to know those things." I'm not sure what they are talking about… but I think they are talking about what Silver said a minute ago. I know what those things are; momma told me about them. She said that they are girls who lost their souls and sold them to the devil. Now they are nothing but slaves and they pre-form in front of other men, almost naked and always drunk.

"It's ok Rouge. I know what those things are. My momma told me about them. So you don't need to worry about making sure I'm a 'goody-good girl'." Rouge looks at me, like I should still be not knowing what a hooker is. Silver chuckles at my saying.

" 'Goody-good girl', good one Cream." Rouge hits Silver's arm again and I sigh.

"How old are you again Cream?" asks Rouge while Silver is rubbing his arm.

"I'm twelve."

"And you know what a slut is?"

"Yeah…"

"There, now we don't need to worry about out language with her. Can we continue? I'm still pissing my pants about this place and we haven't gotten half of it searched."

"We haven't even started searching through the Slums District yet Silver." Rouge insures Silver.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's just go." Silver starts walking a head of me and Rouge. I think Silver is worried about something… and it's not the slums. Curious, I tug on Rouge's sweater sleeve. She looks down at me.

"Hm? What is it Cream? You need me to hold your hand?"

"No Rouge. I was just wondering… Silver doesn't look good, and I don't think it's the location we're in." Rouge looks at Silver for a bit, and then looks back at me.

"He probably just wants to make sure no one attacks us. He's that kind of guy who makes sure the women are safe first, RIGHT SILVER?" Rouge finishes her sentence yelling at Silver, like she knows he was listening. Silver stops in his tracks, almost making Rouge and me bump into him.

"What's wrong Silver?"

"It's not right." Silver answers Rouge.

"Hm? What do you mean?"  
>"I do want to protect you guys… but it's not the reason why I'm worried." Rouge and I glance at each other, and then back at Silver.<p>

"Then… why are you worried?" I ask him

"…It's Blaze"

"Oh my god." Rouge does a face plant with her hand against her head, and shakes her head. "She's fine Silver, she is with two strong guys, I'm sure she's fine."

"I know… it's just the people she is with."

"You mean Knuckles and Sonic?"

"Yeah… I'm afraid they will do something to her."

"OH MY GOD! SILVER! KNUCKLES IS NOT THAT PERVERTED! I KNOW!" Rouge was practically yelling now. I think she was getting irritated with Silver now… I didn't know what to say, so I let them talk.

"WHAT ABOUT SONIC?"

"SONIC, I DON'T KNOW, BUT I KNOW THEY WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS!"

"You don't know that!"

"The hell I do! And if Sonic has done something to Blaze, I will kill Sonic! But I know Blaze isn't that most stupidest girl here, so I know she won't even let him get close!" Rouge then grabs Silver's shoulders. "Just calm down Silver. Blaze is a strong girl, she can take care of herself." Silver lets out a sigh and Rouge lets go of Silver. Rouge is so good at talking to Silver. I guess she kind of predicted this to happen, especially since Blaze and Sonic are in the same room.

"Don't worry Silver, Knuckles is with the two and I'm sure he won't let Sonic get close to her either."

"Exactly, thank you Cream. Knuckles will make sure she is safe as well." Silver sighs again.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go look for Amy now." Silver turns around and starts walking. Rouge and I follow behind him. I glance at Rouge for a second, and I notice she still has an irritated look on. I'm guessing that she knows that Silver might not believe us. I sigh. '_I wonder how Tails is doing…_'

"Hey Rouge…"

"Yeah Cream?"

"How do you think Tails is doing?" She looks at me with a smirk.

"Oh, you're worried about Tails are you?" I think she got me there… because I think my face was burning a little in the cheek area. I look at her and wave my hands in front of me.

"No, no, no, no. Not that way Rouge."

"Suuurrreee. I see that blush on your face Cream." I cover my face with my hands, but Rouge pulls them down, instantly.

"No need to hide it sweetie. I think Tails is a perfect man for you." My face gets warmer; I guess that means my face is getting redder. "Awwwwwwwww. Silver! Come here." Silver looks behind him and stops. I stop walking when Rouge tells Silver to come to me and her.

"Look at Cream! She likes someone!" Silver looks at me, trying to look at my face better; but I'm facing the ground. I don't want anyone to know, but Silver sees my blush and smiles.

"Oh, so who's the lucky guy Cream?" I don't speak, just blush more. '_Why me?_'

"Isn't it obvious Silver?" '_Please don't say it_' "It's none other than our two-tailed genius friend." '_She said it._'

"Oh my god, really?" Silver glances to Rouge, who is nodding, then goes back looking at me. "Is that true Cream?" I don't answer him; I'm too embarrassed to answer. '_Damn you, Rouge._'

"Of course it's true Silver. She is worrying about him right now."

"Really…" '_God damn you Rouge_' "I'd like to hear that from the lucky girl in front of me" Ok, that's it!

"YES, YES OK! I LIKE TAILS!" I quickly cover my mouth, looking at the two shocked faces in front of me. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you like that…"

"It's ok Cream; as long as you admitted."

"! Don't tell Tails, please!" I start begging

"Don't worry Cream, I won't tell Tails, but Rouge might."

"No I won't!"

"Oh please Rouge; you can't even keep a secret as long as you keep a jewel in your pocket."

"Shut up!" I giggle at Silver's joke. But it is right… Rouge isn't the best at keeping anyone else's secrets, other than herself. I try begging to her.

"Please Rouge, don't tell Tails. If you do, I will… tell Knuckles that you played kissy-goo-goo with Shadow!" Ok… scratch the begging, be more threatening.

"! You wouldn't dare…" I think I got Rouge on my fishing line now.

"Try me."

"Ok, Ok. I won't tell Tails." I immediately run up to her and start hugging her.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome." I let go of Rouge and we start heading out towards the old, wrecked, hotel at the end of the road.

"What a piece of shit…" Rouge says as soon as we walk through the door… I think it's the door.

"Hey guys, check this out." Rouge and I turn around and head towards where Silver is. Silver points to the ground he is standing in. We look and we see tire tracks; possibly motorcycle tracks, and… blood.

"There's blood on the ground!"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Could be some gangsters that live in this hotel."

"Possibly."

"We should leave; we don't want to stay long knowing there are murderous gang members nearby." With that, we all leave the hotel and head down the road in front of the hotel.

"I hope we find Amy soon"

"What time is it?" Rouge looks at her wrist-watch.

"It's… 5:00AM"

"Shit… We might as well continue looking later on tonight." Silver suggests

"Yeah… we can't look all day without any rest. I'll call Tails to let him know." Rouge takes out her "walkie-talkie" and calls Tails.

"Hello? Come in Tails. This is Rouge." There is a little silence, until his voice comes up.

"Rouge? Did you find her?" asks Tails.

"Negative. We didn't find her." There is another silence.

"We should call off the search until later on tonight." Silver says

"That's a good idea. We all need rest."

"Don't forget, Shadow is still out there. He might be looking for her still."

"Yeah… Shadow could still be looking. Let's let him continue, I'll contact the detectives and tell them to head home."

"Ok, see ya later Tails."

"See ya later, Rouge." There was a little bit of buzzing until complete silence. Rouge, Silver, and I jump up into the air and head to our homes. I know where I live, so I say good-bye to Rouge and Silver, who head to Rouge's home. My mother will be mad with me… I never usually stay up this late. But I hope she lets this slide because of Amy's disappearance. '_Don't worry Amy… We will find you. Let Chaos guide your way to safety._'

I Like to experiment... so if you dont like Sonaze... deal with it. i mean just dont hate me because of it... It will only be a one time thing, i promise ^^


	8. Secret Chao Garden

_**Rebellious Girl **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Amy's P.O.V

Shadow and I slip through the night, hand in hand. We escape the Slums District and head out the Turks. I let Shadow lead the way; I know he will guide me to safety. I just hope that the cops wouldn't look extra hard for evidence. I don't think Shadow killed all those men, just their leader. Then again… they all did have a good look at Shadow before he beat them up, I think.

"Hey Shadow…" Shadow stops and turns around, still holding my hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the cops will be looking for you too, for murder?" Shadow smirks. '_Why is he smiling? Did I make him laugh or something?_' "What?"

"Nothing." I scowl. There has to be something that I said that made him smile…

"Don't lie Shadow; why are you smiling?"

"At what you said." '_I knew it._'

"What was funny about that?"

"Amy… I think the cops would get more interested in a run-away illegal drug user than a murderer." I knew he meant me when he said that. Sure I used drugs… but it was only because of what Sonic did. Heh… I'm blaming almost everything on Sonic now, but it is his fault once you think about it.

"Aren't those the same thing in offence?"

"Yeah… but this is your first illegal stunt. I've killed people more than you smoked pot, literally."

"I've only done it once!"  
>"Exactly." '<em>That was highly unnecessary.<em>' I make my hand move away from his and I cross my arms; like what Shadow does normally. Shadow looks at me and only smirks again, like he read my mind. He only shakes his head and turns around to keep walking.

"H-Hey!"

"What?" He stops and turns his body slightly, like half about to walk away, and half staying to listen to me.

"Was that necessary?"

"What was?"

"Almost leaving me behind."

"What, you want me to hold your hand? Oh, wait, I did." I give him a stern look.

"What are you getting at?" he shakes his head.

"You are still a child." He turns completely around and starts walking again.

"HEY!" This time he doesn't stop, he keeps walking, like he knows I will follow. I start debating and pouting, whether to follow him or find my own way. I haven't really gotten good luck on my own… and I haven't gotten caught yet… With Shadow, I might have a better chance of not getting caught. I look at the same spot where Shadow once stood. He was now far away, but close enough for me to catch up to him. I take one quick look behind me and run towards Shadow. As soon as I'm close enough to him, I slow down my speed and start walking behind him; keeping up to him. Now that I look around the area…I'm wondering where Shadow is taking me. I tug on his arm and he only turns his head to face me; still walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. He doesn't give a right away answer, just turns his head around and keeps walking… I think I might have did something to bother him in not an-

"Someplace safe."

"?"

"Someplace where the cops won't look."

"How do you know?"

"Because I made sure of it." '_…...What?_' I look at him with curiosity. He smirks. "Come on, it's just over this hill." He grabs my hand again and starts pulling me forward, almost running. We make it to the top of the one tree hill. He stops just at the edge of the cliff, looking out into the distance; he… actually looks cute when he does that. '_Wait, did I just think that!_' I obviously didn't realize that I was starting to clutch his hand. I could feel Shadow's gaze onto me, I mean, who wouldn't look at the person beside them of the different sex clutching onto their hand while looking into the distance.

"I don't get it… we are on a hill with one maple tree. The cops could easily see me." He chuckles

"It's not on the hill Amy. It's what off the cliff." I glance at him. I mouth the word "what?" and he points his finger out towards the cliff. I walk to the end of the cliff and look off the edge. I don't see anything, until a weird blob like thing pops out in front of me. I immediately fall backwards on my butt, and Shadow starts laughing at me. He wasn't exactly pointing; he was just standing there, with his hands on his hips and laughing. I cross my arms and scowl at him. He just keeps chuckling, trying to hold in his laughs. He walks to me and offers me his hand. I just stare at him, still scowling.

"Come on Amy, it was just a joke." The thing that scared me starts to come into clearing. It… was a Chao.

"Is that a Chao?" I say pointing at the flying blue creature. Shadow looks behind him to see the Chao.

"Yeah."

"Where did it come from?" I say as I'm getting up. Shadow talks, while helping me up.

"From the garden." I look at him as soon as I'm standing.

"What garden?" Once again, he points to the cliff. I walk to the cliff again, this time, holding to Shadow's hand in case another Chao comes and pops out of nowhere. I have to say, that was one of the worst things I've ever done. I lean over the edge again, trying to get a good look.

"I don't see it."

"Oh it's there, just look down more." I do as he says and lean closer.

"…Still can't see it Shadow. You're lying." I straighten up.

"No, I'm not. You're just not looking hard enough."

"Shadow, I can't look down any more than I already did. I will fall." Shadow moves closer to me. I step back a bit, making sure I don't fall off.

"You fall far." He says, as he's making his way to me.

"Shadow, I swear to god, if you push me, you will be getting a world of hurt." He doesn't stop, so in my defence, I take out my Piko Piko Hammer; that made him stop.

"I'm warning you Shadow." I lift my hammer more in the air. He just smirks and walks. He's too close for me to threat him again, so I swing my hammer, just at the perfect moment of hitting him across the head; but… my swing is stopped. I look up and see him smiling, while holding my hammer with his one hand. '_Damn, he's ever strong._' He leans closer to my face, making me blush.

"I won't push you Amy. I'll just make sure you won't fall, if you want." I look at him, trying to read his mind. I can't really trust him…but I do want to see that garden… I look into his ruby eyes and nod my head. He smirks and pulls back.

"Whenever you're ready." I put away my Piko Piko Hammer and lean down over the cliff again. This time, I feel someone's hands wrap around my waist. I look back and I see Shadow.

"Don't worry I got you." He says noticing me looking at him. I turn back over to the cliff and lean down more. Half of me is telling me not to lean down so far, and the other half is telling me to… lean closer. My body wants to feel that air, going through my hair as my head floats over the emptiness.

"Amy… go farther down." I hear Shadow say to me and I lean in more. Spreading my arms out, it's almost like flying. I hear noises in the background, but my mind has completely muted the world for me. Then… a rush of air is blown into my face, and I open my eyes. I see the ground and it gets closer to me every second, then I turn my head back and I see Shadow… but he is flying too. Wait… I look to the ground again and I notice immediately that I'm falling! I start screaming like I did before with those goons. My lungs and throat start to hurt. Until I feel someone's arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to them. I'm too scared to look who it is, I just keep screaming.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" I blink and I see green. First, I'm falling, with the wind blowing in my face and then the next… I'm on the ground, surrounded by flowers and beautiful green grass. I still feel someone holding my waist. I look up to see Shadow. I immediately turn my head the other way and blush. Shadow was holding me… around my waist, close to him. I can finally hear again and I hear faint heavy breathing.

"Are you out of your mind!" Shadow yells to me. I look at him in a questionable look.

"What?"

"I told you not to lean in so far." '_When did he tell me that?_'

"No… you told me to lean in farther!"

"No, I said NOT to lean in farther because I would lose my balance and drop the both of us." Oh… my mind played a trick on me. Instead of telling me the right thing Shadow told me to do, it did the opposite and mixed up the words a bit.

"Sorry… I didn't hear you correctly."

"What do you mean you didn't hear me correctly? I was literally yelling at you." '_He was?_' I look away, being both embarrassed and ashamed at myself. Damn my head, if it would have co-operated with me more clearly… actually, my mind has been co-operative with me ever since… ever since two days ago. Shadow sighs and drops his arms around my waist. He backs away from me and walks towards one of the trees in the Chao garden.

"How will you know this place is safe?" Shadow stops at the front of the tree and leans against it; crossing his arms and looking to the ground with his eyes closed, like if he was thinking.

"Cops wouldn't even think twice about coming to a Chao resting place." He replies.

"Is it part of the ritual?"

"No, it's just that the cops will do anything to make sure they don't intrude or harm a Chao's resting area." He looks up from the ground and looks at me; still holding the same posture. "And, I'd make sure they wouldn't come near this place; not unless they want to lose a head." He threats. '_Funny… I didn't think Shadow cared for Chao._'

"I didn't know you cared for Chao, this much."

"Well, who wouldn't like Chao?"

"Not you. You're always so, self-conscious and don't really care about anything else, other than your very best friends." Shadow turns away and snickers.

"I wouldn't think a little 'fan-girl' like you would do drugs; even though your 'hero' has declined them."

"Will you shut up about that?" I was getting pissed at how Shadow kept bringing up my "little mistake". "I was hurt, ok. I couldn't find any other way to get rid of it."

"So, you think sniffing coke is the best way to get rid of it?" I scowl at him.

"You used to do drugs!"

"Yeah, USED." he agrees, but not in the way I pictured it… I cross my arms. "Where did you find drugs anyway?" He asks me. I sigh

"I picked them up from a Jackie in downtown; when I was walking home." Shadow sits and puts his hand on his chin. I think he was trying to read my mind…

"Why did you pick them up?"

"I told you already. I was hurt that day."

"Why were you hurt?" I look at him, a bit shocked. I didn't want to repeat of what happened that day. It was in the past… and I didn't want to have that past catch up to me. I just wanted to start a new life, now that I know Sonic has his "long lost lover" back. I don't say anything for a while, just stare at the ground. Shadow looks a bit concerned, but I don't answer him. I think I hear a sigh and then I hear rustling. I look up to see Shadow standing in front of me. I guess I wasn't paying attention to his movements.

"Amy, why were you hurt?" he repeats himself, but I just look back down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with Sonic?" I only do a nod and I think I heard Shadow growl. '_Why is he growling?_' "What did he do, Amy?" He manages to get through his throat.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it. It's… to 'personal'."

"How?"

"I don't know." I give myself a mental face palm. '_"I don't know"? What kind of reply is that to a topic that I know, and he doesn't?_' Shadow sighs.

"Look, if you tell me, you won't be hurt anymore." I look at him.

"Huh?"

"It's not good to hold onto the past to yourself. I know I did for a while." He holds his hand to his chest. "I held onto my past about Maria for so long… until I found a reason to not. There was one person I know who helped me with that." I stare at him, wondering who the person he was talking about was.

"Who was it?" He turns back to look at me and he grabs my hands and holds them. This causes me to blush again, god how does he do that?

"You, Amy." My eyes widen. '_Me? What did I do? I didn't do anything special to help him. The only girl he was with that whole time was Rouge.'_

"How could it be me? I never did anything to help you over the last 5 years."

"Yeah… but you did remind me of her." I'm starting to get confused, he's not talking straight.

"Who?"

"Maria." I notice him choke up her name. God I'm so stupid, I have to make him say the name of his long lost best friend. She was a sweet girl I hear, always kind and always cared for others. But… it was a disease that invaded the girl, making her sick. Unable to communicate with others, she had to go out to space with her grandfather. Her grandfather was supposed to make a cure for her… but he got caught up in his work. So, enable for his granddaughter to be healthy, he created Shadow. Shadow was the first step into curing Maria, since he was almost immortal and could deal with any disease. Shadow was made for that purpose… I think, but he couldn't be made for just that, could he? I think it was a good deed that he was made; otherwise I wouldn't be here with him right now. I'm learning more about him every day and I'm getting accustomed to him. I couldn't help myself… what I did I'm blaming on my mind. It's the one that is fucking me up ever since day 1; and that was when I first met Sonic, when I fell in love with him. My mind was telling me to marry him… what a fucked up mind do I ever have huh? Anyway… knowing that I reminded Shadow of such a person, I couldn't help but… hug him. My arms wrap around his waist and I squeeze. I've never felt this way before. Someone has actually addressed me as a kind person, other than a crazy, bitchy fan-girl. I can feel Shadow tense up as I snuggle my head in his chest fur. I don't know why… but I start crying. Man… am I ever fucked up, crying, having different feelings, doing drugs, wanting to be dangerous, and… maybe ending my life.

"…Amy…" I only tug harder, not looking at Shadow, and crying more. In that instant…I tell Shadow everything. I tell him about Sonic and Sally, and them kissing, and that leading to my drug use. I tell him about the next morning and me calling the cops, oh and that was because I knew I did something bad and I had to tell someone. So I called the cops and then realized… why the hell would I call the cops for my illegal drug use, I'm only fourteen! After my story, Shadow finally puts his arms around me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything."

"I know… but I just feel like apologizing."

"You don't need to say sorry for you 'brother'." Yes… I said brother, but Shadow and Sonic aren't really brothers… not by blood anyway. They have become such good friends, and Silver too, that they have called their friendship a brotherhood. Shadow looks behind me, like he saw something, but doesn't say anything. He then holds me closer.

"I know…" he says. After a few minutes, we finally break up the hug. I look down, not wanting Shadow to see my red eyes. He takes my hand and pulls me to the tree he was leaning on earlier. He lets go of my hand and lifts my head up with his hand against my chin.

"You need some rest Amy. I'm guessing you haven't slept in a few days."

"Only one night." I assure him.

"Yeah" He smirks. "One night, and you look like someone who just had a 'wild ride' with some over grown men." I frown

"Shut up." He chuckles and lies down beside the tree. I do so too, but not beside him. I lay down a couple feet away from Shadow.

"You're going to be alright sleeping alone like that?" He mocks me.

"I'll be fine, thank-you very much." And I curl up to keep myself warm. I didn't want to get too close to another man for a while. Knowing that they will just backstab you in the end, like kissing another girl and maybe later going to bed with them. I felt like punching something thinking about Sonic. The next time I see him, I will punch him, even though I punched him already, but I'll punch even harder the next time. Seeing Sonic on the ground, curling up in pain is a sight I want to see. With the image in my mind, I smile and close my eyes, drifting out to a nice sleep.

Espio's P.O.V

"Vector… why are we not going home?" I ask my leader.

"Because Espio, just think, if we find Amy before the rest of them, then we will get the title 'The Most Awesomest Detectives'!" I sigh at my leader's gapping mouth at such an idea.

"But Vector, I'm tired." Charmy complains.

"Too bad! I want to be called that so that we won't have to live in this shit city anymore."

"Vector… the only way we could get out of here is if we find Amy and turn her in." I assure him

"…oh yeah…" He says. I roll my eyes.

"If we turn in Amy, then everyone will hate us…even Cream." Charmy says.

"Why would you care about what Cream thinks?" Vector snaps at Charmy

"Well… uh… it's because… She has complete authority of what happens to Amy. Also… he mom would never talk to you again." I have to say, Charmy might not be bright, but he sure knows how to get Vector out of doing a stupid thing.

"! Ok, let's just find Amy and get her to the others. Being called a great awesome detective by those guys are good enough." Vector rubs his hands together like some sort of evil genius. I sigh and continue walking.

"So, Espio, where do you think we should look first?" I like how, even though Vector is our leader, he always asks me what to do, and where to go, it's funny and sad at the same time.

"Well… what we could go check the forest." I suggest

"Good idea, the best place to look for a run-away."

"Why do you say that?"

"Last place the cops will look, you know."

"The Turks is another place she could have gone to."

"Yeah but Silver, Rouge and Cream already checked there and they didn't find her."

"Well… the forest it is!" Vector yells. Charmy and I agree with him and we walk to the nearby forest. I wonder if Shadow is using the watch I gave him. I made sure it was made correctly. I actually got that watch from a mission Vector, Charmy and I did a while back. I found it in the villain's hideout and decided to take it; might be useful now that I modified it, now it won't blow up or be tracked by enemy Mobians. Also, I wouldn't give it to Shadow if it was a piece of shit now would I?

"Hey Espio." Charmy calls my name from the back. I turn to listen to him. "You know how Vector likes Cream's mom?" I nod. "Then… if Vector marries Vanilla, I want to have Cream ok?" '_Wait… what!_'

"Charmy… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, since Vector might be coming home with a woman in the agency now, I thought maybe I could have dibs on the daughter."

"…Charmy… you're not making any sense."

"I want Cream, ok." '_…Just walk away Espio and pretend you didn't hear anything._' I do as my mind commands. "! HEY, I'm not done talking to you! ESPIO!" '_Ignore the confused bee Espio… ignore the ever so light-headed bee._' "COME ON!" Geez… I hate it when he doesn't shut up and stay on the same topic.

"COOMMEE ONNNN!"

"CHARMY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vector yells at Charmy. He might not be the leader type… but he sure can be "father" like, when it comes to Charmy… but he wouldn't be a good father anyway… since he hits Charmy. Charmy is… I think thirteen and Vector thinks that the right age for him to start hitting him. What an idiot. How did I become a detective with them again? Oh yeah…Mighty. Mighty was the one who put with them. I have to say… thank-you Mighty, you son of a bitch. Now I know why you left in the first place. I can't stand these two anymore. While the two are fighting, I use my special move and disappear. I walk into the forest alone and silent. I hear the two, still yelling at each other. The words and cussing get more silent as I walk deep in the forest. I know this forest well. I have been down here before; especially when we were chasing down a run-away murderer. While we're down this forest…I might check out the Chao garden that's near this forest. Yeah, there's a Chao garden near this forest. I came across it when I was looking for that run-away. It's weird cause… there's like, fog, over top of the garden. I don't know if that's healthy, or an illusion, I don't know… but if the Chao aren't dying, then I guess its ok. I wonder if those two actually noticed I left; they would be freaking out. Vector calling for my name, Charmy crying his ass off. Those two… are the weirdest and utmost annoying people I've ever met; other than Sonic, sometimes. I bet I could find Amy faster than those two, I'm mostly good at doing stuff by myself… but I do need some back-up once in a while. It wouldn't hurt to have someone with you, then it would be good to know someone's got your back. Charmy and Vector are only good for that. I'm getting close to the garden, I can already hear the Chao, playing and enjoying themselves. Man, it must be good being a Chao; I wonder what it would be like to be one of them. If only I was a shape-shifter. I've passed all the trees and made it to the river, now all I have to do is go upstream, then I'll find that hidden passageway. On my way there, I notice a bush, full of nice pink pomegranates.

"…eh" I pick some up to give to the Chao once I meet them. Maybe, I'll have a nap there once I get there and finish playing with the Chao. A nap would be nice. I reach the beginning of the river, which is a started by waterfall of a mountain. I look around to make sure no one is looking or watching me. Thankfully, no one around, so I move the one rock beside the waterfall, on the mountain. Low and behold a secret tunnel. It's small, but big enough for me to fit through. I enter it, doing another scan of the area and close the tunnel with the same rock; making the tunnel dark. It kind of gets a little too tight for me to crawl through deeper into the tunnel, but I manage to squeeze myself through; might have had to drop the pomegranates so I could use my arms to push myself through. I promise myself, I will find a better way to get into this garden, cause I can't stand getting little scratches from the rocks on the sides from the tunnel. After a minute of crawling, I finally see a light. '_Finally, the end!_' I push the pomegranates out first, then pull myself out. I am greeted with curious Chao faces. I smile at them and they smile back and start hugging me, talking in their famous language of… well Chao. I pet some of them on the heads, and I gather up the pomegranates I left on the ground. I can just hear they Chao's gawking as they see the pomegranates. I hand the 6 Chao that were there with me, all a pomegranate. I save one for myself, obviously. Once the Chao got their fruit, they left and went to other Chao that didn't get a fruit. I guess the Chao are considerate and share… not like the two idiots I live with. I stand up and walk towards one of the trees that grew there. That's… when I saw them. I immediately turn invisible and go behind the bushes. I look at them; they seem to be sleeping… I guess my watch worked. He found her, and that's a good thing. Now I can go to sleep… I lay down in the spot I'm in and drift off, knowing that our run-away friend is ok, and with Shadow.

Oh Espio... we all know what you go through. Also, I dont hate Vector nor Charmy... i just wanted to have fun with them :3


	9. Hell doesnt always have locked gates

_**Rebellious Girl**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Author's P.O.V

"So…peaceful is this city. No darkness, no epic fights, no dying. There are just bright lights, street fights, and maybe even some girl being raped. No one is there to torture this grand city, home of the so called 'Mobian Heroes'. Heh, that's all about to change. It will no longer be Central Square once I'm through with it. Every citizen will cry and beg for me to keep them alive. Every person will fear my name, and every single one of those 'heroes' will beg to me for forgiveness, to have never underestimate me. Those fools, they thought they killed me, they thought they got the rid of me. But I'm here, and I'm ready to take over this world, one more time." The dark figure stands proud on a cliff near the proud city of Central Square. His whole body is in darkness, only being lit up faintly by the lights of the old city. His arms crossed, looking at it, knowing it's his stop, his first act of world domination.

"Before I wreak havoc on this pitiful city, I must make a stop at a certain hedgehog's place." He drops his arms and start to disappear… into the ground. Like he is melting, he becomes nothing but a black puddle. That puddle gets smaller and smaller… until nothing is left. The only thing left from where he was standing, was burnt black grass from where he once stood…

In a park, in the middle of Central Square, there was a couple, sitting on a bench, snuggling closer to each other.

"I love you Katey." Says the male

"I love you too, Johnny." says the female. Their mouths almost touch when the female sees a black, smoky puddle right next to the bench they were sitting on. The male sees his mate's eyes and looks in the same direction she is looking at. He too notices the puddle; being with curious he gets up and gets closer to it.

"Wait, you don't know what it is…" the female tells her spouse.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. It's probably just oil." He replies to her. He picks up a nearby stick and points it towards the puddle. With one thrust, he pokes it with the end of the branch. Nothing happened.

"…See, nothing to worry about. It's just a puddle of oil." He reassures his mate.

"You sure?" she glances behind him to try to see the black liquid.

"Positive, so… where were we?" the male grins, but the female is still a little scared… he sighs "Ok, want to go to another bench?" she nods and gets up from her spot. The male drops the stick he was holding and grabs his mate by the waist; wrapping one arm around it. They start walking, but as soon as they walk a few centimeters, they hear a crack. They both turn around and they see nothing. They both exchange glances and continue walking. Once again, there was another crack noise, this time louder. The male turns and yells "WHO'S THERE"! The female moves closer to her spouse and he wraps his around her for protection. Then, there it was… a black, dark figure forming at the side of the bench they were standing at. The two flinch back and the male steps more in front of his spouse.

"Who are you?" the figure doesn't respond, only slightly turns his head to face them. The female starts to cry a little, in fear. This catches the figure's attention.

"Ah… already making civilians cry at my form… how amusing." The figure says.

"What the hell, is this some sort of prank! Are there any cameras around?" the male takes a scan to see if he can see any hidden cameras or blinking red lights.

"The dog is too stupid to know when he is in danger I see…" the figure exclaims

"Wha-!" the male taken aback from the comment gets more angry. He starts to move closer to this man and picks up the stick he used to poke that puddle earlier.

"Hmmm, attacking me with a pitiful item…" the figure mocks him. This only makes him angrier and goes full on this man. He swings with all his might to hit this 'bastard' that is ruining his night. He hits something… he opens his eyes to see he has hit the man… but the man has never flinched… not even tried to block it. The male lets go of the branch and it falls to the ground. He steps back. The figure lifts his head and looks straight into the male's eyes. The male was in fear again.

"What…the hell are you?" he runs to his girlfriend and grabs her arm. "Let's get out of here!" he pulls his mate and they run towards the park exit. The big gates stand in front of them now and they run at a full speed. Just as they were close enough, the man appears again, from the ground. They both stoop to a halt, looking into the eyes of the creepy man before them. The female is filled with fear and trust that she will possibly die tonight.

"Why won't you leave us alone, you freak!" He insults the man.

"Freak… that's a new one for me." The man lifts his hand and a black cloud forms on his palm. "If I am to take over this city… there might be a few sacrifices before I can dominate." The couple steps backward, in fear. "But don't worry, you will die anyway; might as well end it now so you won't be suffering from it later on." A big flash comes from the man's palm, and the last thing the two saw, was that flash and then darkness. The figure drops his hand and moves towards his victims. He looks down at the blood filled corpses that he purposely caused.

"Pitiful. It would have been smart if you just walked away… Then again, I just did you two both a favour." He walks out of the park gates, knowing someone will come and see his damage. He doesn't care that he will appear out of the rest of them, he will know that he will not be recognized easily. He hasn't been seen in 3 years, he thought that would be long enough not to be memorized by the rest of the Mobians and Humans. He was right, every Mobian and Human passes him, thinking that he was one of them. '_What idiots._' He was about to step into the street and walk to his destination… but he recognizes a bunch of soldiers heading his way. He'd memorize those soldiers from anywhere. He knows 'his twin' was part of them. In a sudden change of mind, he heads back into the park and disappears in the ground again. The soldiers move to where they saw that familiar person went. Once they enter the park, they all gasp and call in for an ambulance. One of them reports to headquarters and look one last time at the scattered body pieces of a dog and cat. Never of them has seen the burnt pavement from where the man has disappeared to.

The black, cloudy puddle appears in front of a house. Not any normal house, but a police tape covered, pink house. He rises from his melted form and heads towards the front door of the house; ripping the police "Do not cross" tape out of the way.

"Hmmm, it's worse than I thought." he reaches for the handle of the door and tries opening it… locked. He only grunts and steps back a bit, lifting his one leg. In one motion, he sweeps his leg into a snapping motion. One blow and the door swung open, and fell to the ground. '_…I'll fix that when I leave._' He thinks and steps into the deserted house. As he thought, everything inside was missing and confiscated by the cops. It didn't help him very much… but he knew if he looked hard enough, he could find a trace of a little 'poison' that the little girl has stashed somewhere. He heads to the kitchen. Being lazy… he places his hand on the counter and sends little black snakes all around the kitchen; ordering them to found the item he needs. While he waits for his "minions" to come back with hopefully something, he looks out the window, making sure no one would come near. He feels a tug on his leg and looks down to see the black snake point to a drawer. He looks pleased and snaps his fingers; all the snakes crawl onto the man and disappear on him while he walks to the drawer. He opens it and sees nothing, then inspects it, looking under, over, and deep down into it; nothing. He takes out the drawer completely and looks at it more carefully. With luck, he notices that the under part of the drawer is slit open a bit. He looks at it for a while, like looking for an easy way to pull it open. Instead, he throws it into the air and sends a lightning like blast to it, blowing it up into little toothpicks. Out of that blast, a little sandwich bag pops out, hitting the floor. The man moves towards it and picks it up, examining it. It was empty… put left traces of some sort of powder in it. The man opens the bag and places his hand in it, catching little spreads of the white powder on his fingers. He lifts his hand to his nose and sniffs, then places it near his muzzle; tasting the white powder. He drops his hand and snickers.

"So… she has committed; makes me want to find her more. I wonder if she will be as gullible as he has said." The man sits on the counter. "I'll need to get to the fat old guy so he can tell me where I could find the real person I need. My twin says that he would be mostly in his hideout… so I'll go there." He gets off from the counter and disappears into the ground again. He reappears again in front of a metal building, with a top of the shape of the great mastermind; Eggman. The man walks in front of the base's doors and walks right through. Everything is dark, and quiet, until a bright searchlight is shun onto him. He moves his head the other way, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"OH! What have we hear?" The familiar voice alerts the stranger and faces upward. "My, my, my, haven't seen you in while. I thought you were long gone dead."

"What has happened to me is none of your concern." Eggman comes more into the light, stepping closer to the man.

"What do you want?"

"I need to ask you something Dr."

"And that would be?"

"I need to know the last villain that was here to destroy the city." Eggman looks at the man with surprise.

"Why ask that?"

"So I can see where he is." Eggman's eyes widen.

"Why are you so interested in **him**?"

"So he can help me take over the world." Eggman is stun and steps back from the familiar figure before him. The man only follows him. "What? You didn't obviously think I would come here to ask you to help me? Please. You are growing old Robotnik, it's time you retired…" the man vanishes and leaves Eggman standing in his place, trying to find an exit. He starts running, trying to get to his controls to alert his bots. He almost makes it, coughing hard. He stops a moment to catch his breath, calming down his lungs. He looks up and is faced with a dark head, green eyes glowing in the dark. Eggman falls back in surprise, being stopped at getting up by the stranger's hand in his face, forming a cloudy substance on his palm.

"You are to tell me where Sonic's twin is, or I will end your life." Eggman lifts his hands to his chest, letting him to know to calm down.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell everything you need to know."

"Much better. Now, where is this 'Scourge'?"

"He is in a dimension prison; located on Angel Island. You'll need the Master Emerald's power to open the gateway." The stranger lifts his hand away from the Doctor.

"Don't repeat this night, or I will find you, and personally kill you in your sleep. In front of everyone, and I mean everyone." Eggman flinches back and the man disappears into the ground. Eggman sits up and places his hand on his forehead. By then, Orbit has come up to his master and holds out a container containing small oval objects.

"You need these to keep you standing Doctor." Orbit says. Eggman weakly takes the pills and swallows two of them. He groans. "Everything alright Doctor?"

"No… maybe he's right… maybe I am getting old."

"No Doctor, you're still young. You still have strength to build us right?" Eggman looks at his creation "Plus, you still need to make the ultimate machine that will kill Sonic and his friends. You must keep living to accomplish that don't you?" Eggman places his hand on his chin and stands, still in deep thought. He looks at his gigantic computer screen and his face lightens up. Eggman's grin brings attention to Orbit.

"What have you thought of, Doctor?"

"An excellent idea Orbit, an idea that will make sure I will be able to keep building my machines and stay young still." He sits down on his special chair and starts working on a blueprint on his best idea. "This has to work this time…"

_**Angel Island:**_

"Do you think they will find her Chaos?" Tikal asks her friend of the Master Emerald.

"Blorg, blorga." The great guardian replies

"Really? I do to." Tikal looks back into the distance, letting the wind blow in her hair.

"!" both Tikal and Chaos feel something close by. Tikal quickly looks around the shrine, trying to sense the unfamiliar presence. Chaos screams slight water like scream to Tikal and she rushes where he is. Chaos is pointing to a dark puddle on the ground. Tikal tries focusing on it, trying to see what it is, but she isn't getting anything from it; until a dark figure starts forming into a figure, so familiar to her.

"…Shadow?" The figure looks at her and puts his hand up. She flinches back and goes to hide as a dark blast comes from the stranger's hand. Tikal is screaming and calls for help. She crouches beside the Master Emerald, her hands over her ears. She is shaking and tries to send out a signal of help to her friends; preferably Knuckles. Before she can finish her alert, her neck gets squeezed and put against the great green Emerald. Tikal places her hands on the stranger's arm, trying to pull it off her neck. She looks into his green eyes, trying to figure him out. The man's grip tightens and Tikal starts gasping.

"Open the gateway to Dimension Prison. NOW!" Tikal is scared and wishes Knuckles was here. "Are you going to listen to me, or not?" Tikal has no choice, she nods her head vigorously. He drops her and she falls to the ground, gasping and coughing. "You're lucky, if I haven't seen you were a Guardian for this Emerald, I would have killed you." Tikal looks at the man.

"Why are you so, eager, to get to the Dimension Prison? No one is allowed there except for people who have misused dimension travel."

"Exactly, I need to see someone who is there."

"…Y-you do know that, once I send you in, I can't get you out…" Tikal tries to fool him. She hopefully thinks that he believes her and will leave.

"Really… I thought that someone was able to come out easily, since he has already been in and out already." '_Damn_' Tikal thinks "Stop trying to trick me, I know someone has come here to drop off a particular person in this jailhouse." Tikal just stares at him. "Will you stop staring and open the portal? I'll let you live if you do so." Tikal looks to the ground

"No you won't. You'll kill me as soon as you walk out that portal." The man snickers.

"You are a smart girl. Maybe it would be useful to keep you alive, I mean, who else can control this rock?"

"It's not a rock; it's a symbol to all the great ancient Mobians that once lived here." Tikal corrects the stranger.

"Hmm, maybe so. Tell you what, I'll let you live, but you have to do something for me." Tikal looks at his green fearful eyes. She doesn't want to do any favours for him.

"W-what?" She manages to get out.

"I need you to not repeat anything you've seen tonight. Don't tell your family, your friends, and the people you trust. No one, it will be between you and I, got that?" the man lifts his hand to caress Tikal's hair; trying to calm her down. Tikal doesn't know what to do. She has to tell Knuckles of what has happened, but she also doesn't want to lose her privilege to live either. '_Maybe I can…_' she looks up at the dark man and nods her head.

"Good. Now open the portal." The man offers her his hand and Tikal latches on to it, making her stand in her same spot. She moves over to the Emerald and places her right hand on it. She closes her eyes and starts saying chants in her own ancient language. While she is doing that, a dark circle starts forming beside her. The man watches as the circle gets bigger every minute she chants. Tikal glances at the man and takes this opportunity to send out an S.O.S. The portal has finally formed and Tikal flinches at the final shock she gets from the Emerald's power. The man looks at the portal, almost being sucked in. Tikal is on the ground, weak from her chant; she is also looking at the portal.

"You better go now before it disappears." She reminds the man. He looks at her and nods.

"Thank you, Miss Tikal" with that he runs towards the portal and jumps in, leaving no trace of him left. Tikal sits there, puzzled. '_How did he know my name?_' She looks out towards the city of Central City. '_I hope he got my message…please hurry Knuckles_'

On the other end of the portal, the man lands on perfectly and looks around him. Inside the portal becomes abnormal for him. There is a combination of pink, violet and green colours, all around the walls of the portal. He looks forward, '_at least that girl didn't give me any tricks_'. Before him, was a giant building; it was probably 56 ft. tall and 198 cm across. It was all mostly black, but had walls so high, not even Tails would find the strength to fly all the way to the top. He walks to the front gates and stopped by two spears blocking his way.

"And, where do you think you're going?" one of the guards ask him. For a place that can't be found easily… they sure do have big, muscular guards.

"I'm here to release someone." The man says, gazing at the guards. The two look at each other and nod, lifting their spears out of the way.

"If you're here to free one of these savages, you'll have to see the warden."

"And…where exactly is the warden…?" the other guard points towards the huge building, while the other explains.

"Second floor, room two." He says. Willingly, the man moves towards the building and enters it. The lobby is the first thing he sees. Not very big… but it had its contents. It was very wide, had benches on both sides of the room, with random flower pictures over top of them. Mostly flowers he has never seen before. And right at the front of the room was the secretary. The rest of the contents of the room was some doors with only numbers on them. The man walks to the secretary.

"Excuse me?" a women, with butterfly wings and antennas; but wasn't exactly thin either… so no sexy butterfly secretary for all you boys out there.

"What do you want?" the secretary asks rudely.

"I'm here to see a friend of mine." He says coolly and normal.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"…no"

"Then, I suggest you get one, then come back here." The man was getting a little angry.

"If you must understand, I don't have a phone that connects me to a '_dimension prison_' like this one." The secretary glares at the man, but he only glares back.

"How did you get here?"

"Not important. All I want is to see a friend." The woman flutters her wings and glances at the man before opening a file cabinet. Inside were several files that contained information on a certain prisoner, and what their calling number was.

"Name of the prisoner?" the secretary says before she goes looking for the right file.

"Scourge the Hedgehog" the man says, watching her immediately go through the files searching for the name that was called. After a few seconds, she pulls out a semi wide folder. She places it on the counter and opens it. The man watches her, patiently.

"Ok, Scourge the Hedgehog; wanted for dimension jumping illegally and trying to take over another world. His sentence is 10 years in dimension prison and 3 years of community service. His cell number is 69 and his prison number is 1867. What is your relationship with this man?"

"Friend, and, I would like to release him." The butterfly's antennas point up and she glares at him.

"If you want to release, you have to talk to the warden; with the prisoner to be the witness." '_That's stupid…_' the man thinks. '_Why would they want to have the prisoner as a witness instead of a guard? Well… I guess it's because the guards aren't paid to be a witness in a release._' "I'll give you a guard for you to enter." She calls in a guard from a little speaker. After a few minutes later, a short stumped up guard comes in.

"Please take this man to cell number 69." The secretary orders him. The guard walks up to the man and grabs his hand. The man wasn't too willing to hold his hand… he looks at the secretary and she mouths a word that he could understand. 'Faggot' the man wasn't pleased… but he just let it go. They went through a small door that he had to duck under. On the other end made the man almost fall back, but gained his balance quickly. Through a small door was a huge room, filled with so many cells and voiced by many groans and threats from many prisoners. This room was probably the one thing that made the prison so big from the outside. The guard was tugging on the man's hand, making him move into the room more. They passed many cells, and the man only glanced at all the prisoners that weren't trying to grab him. The guard stops at a cell and bangs on the bars. A shadow covered figure was sitting in a corner, playing with a piece of string making different shapes. He looks up, revealing his bright blue eyes.

"You've got a visitor." The guard says in a dark and squeaky like voice. '_Wow…he does sound like a Fag._'

"Really?" Scourge emerges from the darkness and steps to the bars. Scourge looks towards his 'visitor' slowly. Scourge's expression has turned to eager, to serious.

"…get out of here fag." Scourge orders the guard. The guard shoots him a glance and heads the other way.

"So…" Scourge says as soon as the guard is out of hearing range. "What are you doing all the way from hell, **Mephiles**?" Scourge says with a smirk.

"I need your help." Scourge looks taken back and lifts his hand to his mouth.

"Wha- me? You need my help? For what?" he leans on the bars as Mephiles moves closer to the bars.

"To take over the world."

Chapter for the Villians ;P I wondered if you guessed who this story was focusing on before it says who it is at the end here :3

Thanks for the support guys! Really appreciate it. 


	10. New threat?

_**Rebellious Girl **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Author's P.O.V

In the dining hall of the _Dimension Prison, _Mephiles and Scourge were sitting at a lunch table. Scourge was tied back with a highly advanced hand-cuff machine. The bars were metal and it was connected all by, what looked like a blue lightning chain. Scourge was laughing mechanically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA So, let me get this straight. You, the great 'mEpHiLeS tHe DaRk', wants my help, to take over the world of Mobius? You must be desperate."

"Enough of the mocking." Scourge sticks his tongue at him.

"Why do you need my help?" Mephiles lifts his hand, only showing one finger.

"One) you hate Sonic more than me and would much rather have him burning in hell with the rest of his friends." Scourge looks at him with a little enthusiasm; Mephiles lifts another finger. "Two) I know you don't want to stay in here for the rest of your 10 years of your life." Scourge's ears fold down with irritation; he knows he hates it here. Mephiles lifts one last finger. "And Three) you want more than just being feared by the world, you want to concur it." Scourge grins.

"Well, you figured this all out on your own have you?" Mephiles drops his hand on his own lap.

"I have. I've spent 3 years 'figuring' this out." Scourge lifts his own hand and inspects it, like how a woman would look at her hands if she broke a nail.

"And… what exactly are your potentials of taking over Mobius?" Scourge looks at Mephiles calmly.

"Simple" Mephiles answers "I want those three pathetic hedgehogs dead." He finishes that last sentence seriously. Scourge laughs.

"Is that it?" Mephiles is a bit curious now. "Please, you might be more powerful than me; but the reasons for your actions are just, hilarious." Mephiles growls. "Don't blame me, 'dark hedgehog'. Maybe re-think your reasons." Scourge teases him. Mephiles jolts up from his chair and stands hovering over the table and leans just so close to Scourge's face; which had a big smile on it.

"You know…" he starts. "I could just leave this place now, with you, in chains with me. Or, you could enjoy having that smug look on your face being blown into a thousand pieces." Mephiles threatens him, making Scourge weigh his options. Scourge's smile slowly starts disappearing; turning it into a frown. Scourge slowly gets up from his seat; glaring at Mephiles while doing so. He makes their foreheads touch and starts pushing Mephiles back by his head; but Mephiles only pushes back.

"Listen here, Shadow imitator, you are only going to fail your mission; whether you succeed or not. Those bitches will still stop you, like they have before." Scourge sneers; showing his fangs. "You're nothing." Mephiles just stares at his component. He finally starts chuckling, making Scourge narrow his eyes.

"I know my plan will work. You want to know why, Scourge?" Scourge's focus starts to go normal and pays attention.

"Why?"

"Have you heard of what Amy Rose has done recently?" Scourge looks at him with confusion.

"…No. What did she do?"

"She has committed."

"To what? Sex?" Scourge and Mephiles back away from each other and Scourge starts grinning; thinking of what he has said. He was hoping she has committed to sex.

"No." Mephiles says sitting back in his seat. Scourge does as well, but flops down; being a little disappointed.

"To what then?"

"To a drug." Scourge sits there, looking at him with a sarcastic look.

"Drugs? really?"

"Not 'drugs' you twit; _a_ drug."

"Like what?"

"Scourge, have you ever heard of the 'mind-wanderer' drug."

"No…"

"Well, it's known as the 'mind-wanderer' drug because it completely erases your mind with fear, and fills it with nothing but freedom." Scourge thinks for a minute; trying to think of the drug he was talking about.

"What does it look like?" Scourge asks

"It's a creamy white colour."

"Shot or powder?"

"Powder…" Mephiles was getting a bit irritated having to start a '20 questions' game with Scourge.

"Where, on the part of your body would you insert this drug?" Mephiles lifts his hand to his temples on his forehead.

"Either through the nose or stirred into a liquid." Mephiles answers irritated.

Scourge doesn't see this, and willingly answers the name of the drug.

"It's Crack!" Scourge stands on his chair and does a pose.

"…no, it's not Crack." Mephiles says in a calm voice. Scourge frowns and looks at Mephiles.

"How could it not be Crack?" Scourge asks sitting back down into his chair.

"Crack is a simple drug that lets people act crazy and knocked up."

"…Isn't that the same what you just explained?" Mephiles smacks his hand on his forehead. Scourge just looks at him confused.  
>"This drug is called 'Chaos Flees'." Mephiles says with a sigh.<p>

"…Chaos what?"

"Chaos Flees."

"What the hell is that?"

"Is known for Mobian Crack."

"Ah… So, this drug, Amy took it?" Mephiles nods. "What does it do to her?"

"It simply makes her more rebellious. More adventurous and more… blood thirsty." Scourge grins

"Ok, now I see, you're going to influence Amy into doing something so dangerous, it turns her against her friends and she wreaks havoc over town. That's when you and I come in and 'save' her and then totally backstab those mother fuckers. Am I right?"

"…Half or so."

"…"

"Maybe even a quarter right." Mephiles says going through what Scourge said in his head again. Scourge sits there and glooms. He finally lifts his head after a while.

"Are you going to get me out of here or what?" Mephiles snickers a bit.

"Finally decided to join me?"

"Yep" Scourge grins "I'm interested to know how this will turn out."

Amy's P.O.V

Ok, just for starters, I do not like shadow… so, why am I leaning against him while we're sleeping beside each other? Well, why don't you tell me, because I don't know why I was. I open my eyes slowly, awakening from no dream, only to be forced to awake by my brain and body. I feel something…heavy on me. I slowly look up and see a black figure shielding me from the sun. I focus more closely… and realize it's my saviour from last night…Shadow. I immediately feel my cheeks warm up, and it's not from his breath going onto me. I turn my head the other way, avoiding his…handsome face. '_GAH! I did not just think that!_' my face becomes warmer. '_I have to get out of this position fast…_'I lift my arms and grab onto Shadow's head; lifting it slowly. I don't want to wake him. I slowly crawl away from Shadow's body; still holding onto his head. Once my body is safely away from Shadow's, I start lowering his head. I'm surprised he hasn't woke up yet. I gently put his head on the grass and crawl back a few inches. I couldn't help but blush more once I saw him resting there on the ground. Just to clarify again, I don't like Shadow. Even though he's handsome and all and it looked like I liked him from rescuing me, doesn't mean that I have feelings for him. Besides… he could have any girl in the world, why would he want me? An obsessed, drug addicted freak. I stand up now, letting my tears flow in my eyes. '_Who would ever love me…I'm just the one that helps make the relationships. Not the one that gets one of her own…_' I wipe my eyes, turning my body around. I see a tunnel against the rock mountain. '_That must be the way out of this place._' I start walking quietly towards that tunnel, until I spot a bunch a Chao, gathering up around a certain bush. There must have been a Chao egg cracking or something. I'm curious to see what a baby Chao looks like once it's hatched. I start my way towards the Chao covered bush until I hear a grunting sound. I freeze instantly in my spot. I turn my head towards Shadow, '_Maybe it was him…_'

"uuuugggghhhh" I turn my head to the bush quickly and then I realize. There isn't an egg hatching, there's another person behind that bush. I cover my own mouth, I don't want to see who it is, but I quickly walk to where Shadow was laying. When I'm almost there, he has already woken up. He sits up in his spot and stretches his arms out. I quickly fall onto all my fours right behind him and he turns his head towards me.

"…Amy?" I lift my finger over my mouth and make shushing noises to make him quiet. He raises his eyebrow.

"What Amy?" I do it again, but this time I cover his mouth with my own hand. He glares at me almost. Then I mouth the words quietly, but audio for him to hear and not the stalker that's behind the bush.

"Someone's here, behind that bush." Shadow's eyes immediately look directly at the Chao surrounded bush. He slowly gets up and I copy him. We both stare at the bush, waiting for something to happen. And our wish came true; we heard another grunting noise, but it was louder than the ones I've heard. I turn my head to Shadow and he lifts his finger to his mouth making the same shushing noise as I did, but a lot quieter. He starts walking towards the bush while I get ready to run to the tunnel if it's anyone dangerous. Once he reaches the bush he leans his head over it, just to check who it is; his fists clenched and raised. Then, he was still, not moving. He starts…snickering. '_Why is he laughing?_' he covers his mouth with his hands, suppressing his laughs. He walks over to me and I have a confused look on my face. He's trying to really hard not to burst into laughter…

"What? Who's here?" Shadow tries to say something without laughing like he's a maniac.

"It's, pfffttt, E-pfft, Espio!" after that he starts laughing. His laugh is dark and deep toned. I look at the bush and walk towards it. I look behind it and, sure enough, it was Espio. I was a little concerned at first… but that was until I saw him. Just like Shadow, I covered my mouth to keep my laughter from screeching him awake. Espio, laying there in the ground, had Chao eggs surrounding his body. Chao were walking and flying around him, checking on their eggs. To make it even better, there was an actual flower nest on Espio's head, his horn stood out of the nest. His chest was rising and de-rising every second. I think he was tickled a few times, that's why he was grunting before. I try so hard not to laugh, I even try looking away… still didn't work. Finally, I start to calm down… I think Shadow has too, he wasn't making anymore noises. I look at Shadow and he looks at me, well, that certainly did us in. In an instant, Shadow and I were laughing our asses off.

"Huh Wha-?" we both hear Espio's cracked up voice. It takes him a minute to realize all the Chao eggs around him, and another minute to notice the nest on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Espio's yell was enough to make the Chao grab their eggs and fly somewhere safe. That makes Shadow and I laugh even more. Espio stands behind the bush, looking at us, but I don't know his expression since I had my eyes closed and tried holding back my laughter. But…I think he was growling though…

"You guys done laughing yet…?" Espio asks us. I started calming down a bit…I'm not so sure about Shadow though. I finally clear my throat.

"Yes, we are done Espio." I finally get to see his expression more clearly. He seems to almost be pouting… arms crossed and all.

"Good." Shadow has managed to come to his senses now. He walks to Espio and sets his hand on his shoulder.

"So, helping the Chao hatch their eggs?" Shadow snorts.

"Screw you." Espio says back to him. Shadow smirks.

"Anyway, what are you doing here anyway?" Shadow and I both stare at Espio, waiting for his answer.

"It was a coincidence really...I came here to rest. Only because Vector wanted to-"Espio freezes his speech and just stands there. Shadow and I glance at each other then back at Espio.

"Oh…Shit. The guys!" Espio suddenly says. "I forgot all about those two." Espio leans back with his hand over his forehead. "I'm so dead." Espio grunts.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure their fine." Shadow tries relaxing Espio. He just glares at Shadow.

"Do you have any idea how badly their direction skills are? They could be half way to Spagonia by now." Shadow sighs.

"I know… I know" He pats Espio's shoulder while Espio glooms.

"I'm sure their ok, Espio…" I try relaxing him a bit now. "They've gone through worse than this, haven't they?" Espio looks up at me.

"…I guess so." I smile.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about." I say in the calmest and happiest tone. Espio manages to smile.

"I guess you're right, Amy." I walk over to him and pat his other shoulder.

"I'm always right, Espio." After we had a few chuckles and laughs, we all eventually left the garden; saying good-bye to the Chao. I couldn't believe how small the tunnel was… I barely got out with only a few cuts here and there. The other side of the tunnel was just as beautiful as the garden. We only gazed at the surrounding trees and waterfall for only a few minutes. Espio says that we have to get back to Rouge's house, since it had a secret pathway to Rouge's special club. 'Club Rouge' was basically the safest place to hide from the cops. I wasn't all in the idea that I had to return to Central Square; or meeting Sonic again. But… if it meant having to stay safe and avoid being arrested and losing my name as 'A Mobian Hero' then…I guess it is the only other option. I wonder how everyone is doing… I mean, with me being a fugitive and all. I hope I didn't influence Cream… or maybe lost my respect from Blaze. Or maybe…

"Amy…?" I look up and I see Shadow snapping his fingers in my face. I get blinded by the bright sun coming from above. I must have been lost in thought… I don't ever remember walking out of the forest so fast… I shake my head to come back to the world.

"I'm ok." Then I hear screaming… not a girl's scream in particular…but a boy scream. It might have been a yelp. Shadow must have heard it too; he was looking in the direction it came from. Then, there it was, a blue streak. Only one person I know that is surrounded with a blue streak. '_Sonic…_' but… something is wrong… Sonic is running from something. He never runs away unless it's real danger. Then, I see a bunch of rocks, no, not even rocks, boulders, flying towards Sonic. I step back, watching. Shadow steps in front of me and stretches out his arm, like… he was protecting me. 'Why would he-"my thoughts were cut off by Sonic's yelping again. I look behind Shadow's arm and see that Sonic has fallen down; must have fallen because of a boulder almost hitting him or something. Hold on… I see a figure… another person. I try focusing more on him, and then I recognize him as soon as he speaks.

"YOU'RE DEAD SONIC!" Silver yells lifting up a boulder and hovers it over Sonic. Shadow acts instantly and runs over to where Sonic is; grabbing him before the boulder crushes him. Sonic and Shadow are breathing heavily, staring at the boulder. Silver walks over to the two and lifts Sonic with his psychokinesis powers. Shadow grabs Silver's arm, trying to make him drop Sonic. I run over to where they are. Sonic notices me first.

"Amy! Thank-god you're ok." I roll my eyes.

"Don't get any closer Amy, I am about to make Sonic into a pancake." Silver threatens me to stay back. I stop in my footing, now Silver is trying to get Shadow to back away as well. Until

"SILVER!" I look behind Silver and Shadow and I see Blaze, running from behind the hill. Knuckles following her.

"SILVER! STOP, LET HIM GO!" I assume she means Silver to let go of Sonic. "STOP SILVER! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" '_… 'wasn't his fault'? What did Sonic do?_' Silver glares at Sonic and growls. Blaze finally catches up to Silver and grabs onto his arm.

"Silver, let Sonic go, it wasn't his fault."  
>"Really, 'cause Knuckles says it was all Sonic's fault."<p>

"No, no, no, I agreed to it." Knuckles walks up from behind Blaze, breathing hard.

"Actually" Knuckles starts panting a bit and lifting up an arm. "He persuaded you into doing it." Silver goes wide-eyed and turns to Sonic. Sonic I can say… looks like he's about to shit his pants. With a swing of Silver's arm, Sonic went flying right passed me and right into the trees behind me. I stood there frozen.

"Amy?" Blaze says, realizing I was standing there. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I gasp.

"AMY! I'm so glad you're ok!" she steps back, smiling at me; I smile back.

"I'm glad to see you too, Blaze."

"Can, either you or Knuckles enlighten me on why silver is pissed at Sonic?" Shadow says walking up to Blaze.

"…Uh…" Blaze starts…blushing? '_Why is Blaze blushing? Does she like Shadow?_' Knuckles comes up to Shadow and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, to tell ya the truth Shadow. Last night, while you and everyone else were looking for Amy; Sonic, Blaze and I stayed at Rouge's house and waited to see if Amy would come back to the house." Knuckles continue. "So, I decided to take a little nap, since it was late and I was tired." Shadow nods. "And, I awake just for a second, because I heard some noise. And…Sonic was leaning over Blaze, kissing her." I look at Blaze, who, in fact, was blushing. '_Oh…That's why she was blushing_' I look at Shadow, who has narrowed his eyes. '_Uh oh…_'

"He… was kissing Blaze?" Shadow asks Knuckles with a dark tone of voice.

"Yep." Shadow starts walking to Sonic. I watch him.

"This doesn't look good…"

"No, it doesn't." Blaze replies. I see Shadow hovering over Sonic's body and stretching out his arm. I think he wants to help Sonic up. Sonic smiles and grabs Shadow's hand. I see his mouth moving… maybe he's saying 'thank-you'. Then Shadow clutches Sonic's wrist and Sonic's eyes widen. Shadow turns his head to us and yells

"SILVER! GO LONG!" Shadow immediately grabs Sonic's arm with both his hands and spins him around. I turn to look at Silver, who stands, ready to run. I turn my head as soon as I hear Sonic's screaming. Shadow has flung Sonic towards us, but was high in the air. Silver lifts up a boulder with his powers and holds it sideways. Silver starts running back a bit, with the boulder following him. Sonic starts losing altitude. Silver moves the boulder back a bit and as soon as Sonic is low enough to the ground, Silver pushes the boulder forward, hitting Sonic directly. The force pushes Sonic so far into the forest; I lost sight of him as soon as I turned my head around. I can't hear Sonic's scream anymore… Blaze sighs and does a face-plant with her hand. Shadow comes rushing up to Silver and gives him a high-five.

"Nice hit!" Shadow congratulates Silver

"Nice throw!" both Shadow and Silver laugh, while Blaze glooms.

"Blaze…?" I'll try talking with her.

"Yeah?" she looks up at me.

"You ok?" she nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just…disappointed."

"About what?" I try talking over Shadow and Silver's celebration

"In Silver; he should know that I'm not that naïve to fall for another man." Blaze gasps and covers her mouth. I think she was blushing too… "Forget I said that." I chuckle

"It's ok, you're secret's safe with me." She smiles. I turn my head as soon as I feel some weight on my shoulder.

"So, who found you?" Silver asks. I point my finger to Shadow. "Oh, shadow found you." Silver grins and turns his head to Shadow. "So… if you found her, why didn't you take her back to the house?"

"Wasn't going to risk getting caught by the cops." Shadow replies.

"Dude… you have Chaos Control, you could of teleported to the house. Or… you're just saying that because you wanted to spend some 'alone time' with Amy." Silver says with a grin. I immediately feel my cheeks warm up and get butterflies in my stomach. Shadow blushes a little pink.

"N-no, I didn't do that."

"Sure, right Shadow. Of course it wouldn't be that hard. I mean, she is cute you have to admit." Silver looks at me. I blush even more and look down. Silver chuckles and Blaze growls.

"What about me, Silver?" Blaze asks.

"Blaze, Amy is cute, but you're beautiful." I see Shadow roll his eyes and Blaze blush.

"Are we going to stand here and talk about how beautiful and cute girls are… or are we going to find Sonic?" Espio comes out of nowhere. I actually forgot he was here.

"Nah, I'm sure Sonic's fine." Shadow tells Espio.

"Still, it might be a good idea to look for him. He did go pretty far…"

"Alright, alright. We'll go look for him." Shadow starts walking towards the forest with all of us following him. Silver runs up beside Shadow.

"Seriously though, you two didn't get close last night?" this time, I think Shadow was irritated this time. He thrusts his arm towards Silver, punching him in the face. I make a face and mouth 'ouch'.

"Ask me that question again weed-head and I'll beat you up so hard that Blaze won't even think twice before getting too close to you." Silver gets up weakly and raises his hands.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Knuckles and Espio chuckle while Blaze sighs. As soon as we enter the forest, something stops Blaze. I look behind me and I see Knuckles has grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Blaze asks him, trying to get out of Knuckles' grasp. He doesn't move nor speak; he just stands there… looking forward and pale. Shadow and Silver come on each side of me.

"Knuckles buddy, what's up?" Shadow asks. Again, Knuckles doesn't reply. All five of us look at each other, then to Knuckles. He becomes paler, more wide-eyed; he starts to scare me. Knuckles opens his mouth… and let's go of Blaze. Blaze rushes to Silver's side, staying away from Knuckles.

"The island…" he finally says. We all glance at each other.

"What Knuckles?" I ask.

"The island… Tikal, she's… in danger." My eyes go wide.

"Ti-Tikal! What's wrong!" I ask.

"She…was attacked. She…sent me an S.O.S." we all stare at him. I think he panics now. "SHIT! GUYS! We have to get to Angel Island now! We'll worry about Sonic later, but this is an emergency!" I was right. Knuckles panicked. Espio tries calming Knuckles down by shaking him from the shoulders.

"Calm down Knuckles! If it's really urgent we'll go get the Tornado XI!" I think Knuckles was on board with that plan. He grabbed Espio's arm and started running to Tails and Sonic's house.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! TIKAL COULD BE HURT!" he calls back at us. Shadow sighs and grabs my arm. He whispers to me to grab Silver's arm. I do so. Silver must know what Shadow is going to do, so he grabs Blaze's arm. With all of us connected, Shadow yells "CHAOS CONTROL!" in a green flash, we all arrive at Tails' workshop.

"You guys stay here while I go get Espio and Knucklehead." After that Shadow was gone. I turn my head at the little workshop Tails had. '_Was Tikal really in danger? Maybe…it was…_'I shake my head. '_No, no, no, Scourge could never escape a facility and walk all the way from Prison Island to come get Tikal…would he?_'

OK, just so you guys dont get confused... Shadow never really mentioned where he put Scourge when they caught him. So, only Shadow, Tikal and Eggman knew where Shadow actually put him. . So, everyone assumed he put scourge on Prison Island. 


	11. To the Rescue!

_**Rebellious Girl**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Amy's P.O.V

"So… what do we do now?" I ask Silver and Blaze who are waiting in front of Tails' home/workshop for Shadow to come back with Knuckles and Espio.

"Don't know, maybe we should see if Tails is home before the three get back." Silver suggests. Blaze nods and goes towards the door. She lifts her hand in fist and knocks on the door three times. Nothing happens. No movement or sounds.

"No, no, no Blaze, like this." Silver pulls blaze to the side and raises his fist and knocks on the door hard, every bang sounding like lightning. "TAILS! GET UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" silver yells after his knocks. I lift my ears and hear stomping. I don't think silver heard though… Silver lifts his fist again and knocks hard again. "TAILS-

The door in front of Silver opens up wide, revealing a teenager Kitsune. Eyes full of rage. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! IT'S NINE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND I ONLY GOT TO SLEEP FOUR HOURS AGO AND YOUR WAKING ME UP NOW! YOU STUPID! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO AKE ME UP!" I flinch back at the Kitsune's yells. Silver steps out of the way from Tails, and points to me. Tails looks at Silver, then follows his finger, looking at me. "…oh" Tails says calmly.

"You need to relax more often Tails." Silver says to him.

"Shut-up." Tails says behind him as he walks towards me. "Hey Amy, you ok, or hurt?" He looks so tired, the poor fox. He stayed up all night looking for me.

"I'm fine, Tails, thanks for asking." Tails turns to Silver.

"Who found her?"

"Shadow did."

"Really…" He turns to look at me, a sly grin came on his face. I scowl at him.

"We didn't do anything that involves getting 'real close'" I lift my hands and quote the words 'real close'.

"I see…" Tails' grin leaves his face. "Where is he now?"

"He went to get Knuckles and Espio… Apparently Tikal is in trouble." Blaze replies. Tails lifts his hand up to his chin and rubs it.

"Really… what about Sonic?" Silver's face stiffens at the mention of his name. He lifts his hand to the back of his head and rubs it.

"Well…-"

"Silver roughly attacked Sonic after figuring that he kissed Blaze last night." I say with a smirk. I cross my arms together and tilt my body. Tails turns to Silver surprised while Silver starts sweating in embarrassment.

"Man…you really need to stop acting like Blaze's father." That made Silver angry. He stopped rubbing the back of his head and starts moving towards Tails. Tails starts moving back, lifting his hands over his chest in a stopping motion. "Hey man, I'm sorry. But really, you can't argue that you do…" Silver cracks his knuckles and a turquoise smoke starts coming from his hands. Tails starts sweating, while I glance at Blaze, who is sighing. Silver just barely got a slap on Tails before we hear zapping sound from outside. We all turn our heads towards the door. In a second, it gets swung open. Standing there was Shadow, holding Espio by the arm; Espio looked so dizzy…

"Knuckles managed to drag Espio all the way to the center park of Central Square." Shadow says, lifting up Espio. Knuckles bursts in the workshop, pushing Shadow to the side. He rushes to Tails, pushing Silver out of the way as well. Knuckles grabs Tails by the shoulders and shakes him.

"TAILS! PLEASE TELL ME THE TORNADO IS WORKING! WE NEED TO GET TO ANGEL ISLAND FAST!" Knuckles is practically yelling into Tails' ears. I cover my own ears so I won't become deaf by Knuckles' ferocious screams.

"OK KNUCKLES! I UNDERSTAND! JUST LET ME GO PLEASE!" Tails yells back at Knuckles after he stops shaking him. Tails starts shaking in his stance, while Knuckles moves away from Tails so he can walk. Tails stumbles at first then gains his balance after leaning on a nearby counter. He lifts his finger "Ok… I understand the fact that Tikal is in trouble, right?" Tails turns to Knuckles, who nods his head.

"If we don't hurry, something terrible will happen!"

"Ok…I can get us to Angel Island quickly. Who else is going?" Tails turns to all of us. I immediately lift my hand. Of course I would help, if it involves Tikal, then of course I would help. Besides, I need to know if my observation is true…

"You sure you're fit to go Amy? I mean, you're still a fugitive…" Tails asks me. I open my mouth ready to say a defence, but I was cut-off by Shadow.

"I'll make sure they won't get close to her." He says from a shadow. His arms were crossed and he leaned on the counter behind him.

"Ok…" Tails says. "I guess that means you're coming too?" Shadow nods. '_God…why does he have to act like I'm a kid…?_'

"I'll come too." Blaze says and moves from her spot by the window. "I might as well, just to see if anything really bad has happened." '_There might be, Blaze…_'

"Ok. Let's go."

A huge wall-like door slides open before me and my friends; Shadow on my right, Blaze on my left. Tails comes from behind the control panel and walks towards the beautiful, shiny, plane. My eyes glisten to the sparkling object.

"Ok, I can only carry three people inside. One of you will have to go on the wing." Blaze and I look at each other, and then we look at Shadow and Knuckles. They both look at us.

"One of you boys will have to decide who's going on the wing. Me, nor Blaze, can hang on to a wing while flying in the sky." I say with my hand on my hip. Knuckles groans and Shadow smirks '_Always smirking…I wonder what he's thinking…_'

"I'll go on the wing." Shadow says without argument.

"Ok!" Knuckles says eccentrically and rushes to go inside the plane. Tails chuckles. Blaze and I follow Knuckles. Knuckles hops into the plane's cockpit and lies back in his seat. Blaze jumps in after him. She stretches out her arm to help me up the ship. I can barely reach her, maybe with a little jump… suddenly, I feel something grab my waist and lift me up. I turn my head and Shadow is lifting me up to help me inside the plane. I can feel my muzzle get warmer. I quickly avert my gaze at him and try to reach for Blaze's hand again. This time I can reach her, and Blaze and I join hands. She lifts me up, but not without Shadow's little throw to get me up. I turn my head towards Shadow, slightly hiding my blush

"Thanks…" he nods.

"COME ON GUYS! HURRY UP SO WE CAN GET THERE BEFORE THE MASTER EMERALD AND TIKAL GETS HURT!" Knuckles yells from his seat. Tails shakes his head and flies to the controls. Shadow jumps onto the wing of the plane while me and Blaze sit in our seats. Tails grabs a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Tails to Silver, come in Silver."

"Silver responding." I can hear a faint raspy voice coming from the box.

"We are about to take off. How is Espio?" We decided since Espio is unconscious from Knuckles' brute grip dragging him almost across Central Square, Silver has to look after him while we're gone; in case he wakes up confused why he was in Tails' workshop.

"Still unconscious."

"Alright, lift up the ramp please."

"Roger." A second more, the pathway in front of us starts lifting up from the ground. The ground underneath us starts shaking. I take a glance at Shadow to see how he's doing. He seems calm, holding onto a strap on the wing Tails supplied in case someone like Sonic to hold on. I must have been staring at him for a while, 'cause he starts looking at me. I quickly turn my head to the front, blushing a bit at his gaze. I glance at him, noticing him still looking at me. I start to blush more, feeling his gaze on me like a hawk to a mouse. I shift in my seat until I can't take it anymore. I make my eyes look at him. He notices and he…smiles at me. Ok… there are only a few things I know of Shadow, and smiling is not on that list. I can't help but…smile back. '_Oh my god…why did I smile back!_'

"All ready to take off! Everyone hold on!" Tails says as he moves the plane's gears forward. I hold onto my seat as we start moving forward. I get ready to feel the sky's breeze against my face until…

"TAILS!" We all turn around and see…him. Standing there at the beginning of the pathway was a bruised Sonic. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"ANGEL ISLAND!" Tails replies

"WHY!"

"TIKAL IS IN TROUBLE SONIC! WE NEED TO GET THERE FAST!" Knuckles answers. Sonic acts fast and runs to the plane before it takes off. He jumps on the other wing and holds on.

"Woah!" Sonic grasps the strap on the wing tightly before he gets blown off.

"You ok Sonic!" Tails calls from his spot.

"All good here Tails. So, Tikal is in trouble?"

"Yeah, that means the Master Emerald is in trouble too!" Knuckles says. I sit in my seat quietly, hoping that he doesn't notice me.

"Ok! Let's go help her!" So much determination and bravery… why though…? Tails nods and goes faster. Sonic holds on and glances back at me. '_Shit' _I turn my head away and look at Shadow instead. He's looking forward, looking out like he's waiting for something big to come up.

"Hey Amy!" I jump in my seat and see Sonic standing perfectly on the wing looking at me, smiling. "Finally found you, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sonic…Shadow protected me." I can see Shadow's ear flinches at the sound of his name.

"Did he now…" Sonic crosses his arms and looks at Shadow. Shadow notices Sonic looking at him and looks back. They start glaring at each other

"No fighting guys, we're high in the sky on a moving plane." Blaze says, noticing the two hedgehog men shooting visual lightning bolts at each other. Sonic stops glaring at Shadow and looks forward again. Shadow looks back at me and smirks.

"Angel Island in sight." Tails says after a few more minutes of flying.

"Finally…I was starting to get sick in this plane." Blaze says with a groan. I chuckle.

"Tails! Fly the plane close to the ground. Don't land it." Sonic instructs Tails.

"Why?"

"Cause, if it's very dangerous, we'll need something to attack from the sky, ok?"

"Ok, everyone get ready to jump out." Tails tells to all of us. I unbuckle my seat-belt and stand in my seat. Blaze does the same thing, Knuckles too. "Three, Two…"

"One!" Sonic yells and jumps off the wing. The rest of us follow, all landing differently. Blaze lands her-self with a flame landing panel. Knuckles lands crushing the ground underneath him, and starts running as soon as he lands. I take out my Piko Piko Hammer and twirl it in the air, making it act like a propeller to land me safely to the ground.

"Man…He must be really determined to help Tikal." Sonic says looking in the direction Knuckles ran off to.

"Should we follow?" Blaze asks. Sonic looks at Shadow.

"Hey Shads." Shadow looks at Sonic. That's a weird nickname for Shadow, but it's catchy. "How about a race?" Shadow chuckles and moves beside Sonic. Sonic grins and goes in a running stance.

"WAIT!" I yell before the two run off. "Let's make it a challenge." I say, both looking at me in confusion, even Blaze was looking at me.

"A challenge, eh?" Sonic says, sounding interested.

"Yes."

"Let's hear it." I smirk and cross my arms.

"You have to carry me, or Blaze." Sonic and Shadow stare at me. Ok, I'll admit it I wanted to ride on their back while they had their race. But I just thought that they have the same race all the time; why not a little challenge for the hedgehogs? Blaze puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure about that Amy? It's pretty dangerous…"

"I'm positive. Choose your hedgehog Blaze." Blaze just looks at me while Shadow and Sonic look at each other and nod their heads. I'm guessing they like this challenge. We stand there for a minute, without speaking. Well, I broke that silence "Times up Blaze, I'm going to pick then." Blaze rolls her eyes.

"Who you picking then?"

"Hmm…" I move my glance back and forth from Sonic to Shadow. Sonic stood there, with his hand in a fist against his hip and Shadow…was standing there with his arms crossed looking at me intently… "Shadow…" I say suddenly. '_Whoa! Did I just choose Shadow!_' My thoughts were slower than Sonic's speed, cause he immediately nodded and grabbed Blaze in speed and carried her in ready. Blaze was shocked like me…

"Come on, hurry before we miss the fun." Sonic complained. I scowl at him, when I get picked up by Shadow and we move into position. "Ok…three, two, one, GO!" Sonic says so quickly and speeds off. Unfortunately, Shadow acted just as quick as Sonic did and we speeded off close to Sonic. I held onto Shadow's shoulders tightly, to keep myself from falling off. He chuckles at my struggling. I scowl.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just think it looks funny how you're not used to my speed when I'm just as fast as Sonic; and you're used to him."

"…yeah, well, you never ran this fast while holding onto me…" I look away from his gaze while he jumps over a fallen tree.

"Hey, this was your idea." He matter-of-factly

"I know…" I look up and I see Sonic, it looks like him and Blaze are talking. I wonder about what… maybe their kiss, or about life…or about me. I try to lean my ears closer to them to try to hear them, unfortunately I forgot that I'm moving and being carried, I lean myself out of Shadow's grip almost to keep trying to listen to their conversation. In an instant, my body is pulled back and face is squished against Shadow's chest fluff. I blush.

"Amy! What the hell were you thinking? Hold on more tightly or else I could drop you." His voice sounded so concern… '_Since when did Shadow be so concerned about me?'_

"Ok…sorry." I look away from his gaze. Shadow sighs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shadow and I look up by the yelp and Sonic stops and skids to a halt in front of the Master Emerald shrine. Shadow does the same as Sonic and we skid a little further than Sonic. Shadow lets me down slowly while my eyes focus on the fire engulfed shrine. The trees, the shrine, everywhere but behind us, was in flames. I was in so much shock, I couldn't move. I couldn't see Knuckles anywhere, nor Tikal.

"BLAZE!" Sonic yells at Blaze, who had her hand over her mouth at the sight. She looks at Sonic with a jump. "Aren't you going to do something about this fire!" Blaze snaps out of shock and nods. She runs to the fire and raises her hands. After a few seconds, a stream of fire start coming from the flames into her palms. I couldn't stand and watch anymore, so, I run towards the flames. I feel Shadow's hand brush against my arm, but I was too fast for him to catch me.

"TIKAL!" I yell into the flames. "TIKAL! ARE YOU THERE?" I was so scared, I just hope she was ok…

"Over here…" My ears flinch and turn my head towards a burnt tree… well, it's a stump now. There, sitting in a horrible way, was Tikal, beaten and bruised. My hands cover my mouth and I run to her. Sonic and Shadow join me. I crouch in front of her, tears filling up the bottom of my eyes. Tikal looks so horrible; black eyes, bruises and scares all around her arms and legs, and cuts all around her entire body.

"Oh Tikal…" My hand reaches for her face and tilts it to the side to see the other half of her face; it's just as worse. I look into her dead blue eyes "…who did _this _to you…?"


	12. You can't run

_**Rebellious Girl**_

_**Chapter 11**_

ANGEL ISLAND:

Tikal's P.O.V

"Blurg Blarga." '_You should leave Tikal.'_

"No…I can't leave you here. Who knows what those two will do to you without me here…"

"Blarg Blargy Blurr…" '_And when you are here…' _

His eyes…so concerned…

"I don't care what they do to me…as long as you're ok… But, Knuckles could be here soon… Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Blura Blar Bleg Blora Blarg?" '_What if Knuckles doesn't come in time?_'

I just stare into his green eyes…not knowing how to answer his question.

"I don't know…I'll just hold them down until he gets here." I take hold of Chaos's hands; giving him a happy smile. Even though he has no mouth, I could tell he was smiling back at me. I wrap my arms around his loose figure, his tentacles and arms go around me in return. I never want to leave our embrace…I wish we could hug more often. Chaos mostly is inside the Master Emerald; he never leaves it. But he only leaves the gem in case there is danger to come upon his home. Having a visit from Mephiles is the kind of 'danger' I mean. What does Mephiles want from that green copy of Sonic anyway? I remember when Shadow brought him here the first time he came to Mobius. His eyes… so filled with lust and murder. I hoped never to see him again…my wishes won't come true.

"Blerg Blarga Blorg." '_I sense something.'_

Chaos says silently. I look up to him; his face is turned the other way. I follow his gaze to the forest beside us.

"What is it Chaos? Is it Knuckles?"

"Blerr…Blor Bla Blerga Bla." '_No…something more Dark.'_

I focus my mind more closely to that particular area he means. My eyes widen when a dark jolt comes out of nowhere. Chaos lets go of me and goes behind a pillar. I stay and watch what is appearing. Suddenly, a giant black hole, surrounded by a violet aura, came out of nowhere. I step back and prepare myself for what is coming out.

My eyes widen at the sight. It was not only Mephiles, but it was that fiend…Scourge; the one that came to our universe and was causing a lot of trouble. Mephiles steps out first, his gaze never leaves mine. I wonder if he knew that I sent out a distress call…

"HOOWEE, I've been in that hell hole for so long I forgot how nice the sky is." Scourge says while stretching his arms out. "Hey Mephiles, where are we anyway..?" Mephiles points…but not to the Master Emerald, which I would've expected him to point but…no. He was pointing to me! Scourge followed his finger and once he saw me, he grinned.

"Ohh, the shrine, eh?" I stop gazing at Mephiles and turn my attention to the green copy of our Hero. He lifts his Sunglasses for me to see his blue hazily eyes onto me. Scourge starts walking over to the shrine. "Is she part of this? Or a witness?"

"Neither, she only helped me to get to where you were." For a split second I forgot Mephiles was there, I was too worried about the green figure coming closer to me.

"Oh really? Maybe we should reward her for her generosity." His eyes lay on my breasts, only being covered by a white cloth. I quickly cover myself and blush. He laughs.

"There is no time for games, Scourge." Scourge turns to face Mephiles with a frown on his muzzle.

"Yeah, yeah, got 'a go run the world, I get it." he turns his gaze back to me. "You've been saved today, echidna, but when I kill those bitches, I'll be back." He licks his lips and I shiver in fear. '_Knuckles…where are you…?_'

I watch the two now partners leave into the forest, filling me with relief. I would tell Knuckles what happened as soon as he gets here. I spoke to soon…

"What's that?" Mephiles stops in his tracks, placing his arm across Scourge. Scourge stops as well, scanning the trees ahead of him.

"What is it?" Scourge asks.

"I hear…something." Mephiles turns his head to face me. I start shivering again. His eyes fill with darkness and anger. He starts walking back to the shrine and head up the stairs so fast, I barely have enough time to act as he grabs me by the neck and bangs my head against the great green emerald.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Scourge comes up to where we are, and grabs Mephiles' arm; tugging it to make him let go of me. He fails. "What is it?"

"I hear propellers… of a small plane heading this way." His glare is so frightening, I can barely feel my legs as his grip only tightens as I struggle.

"What! She called for help?" Scourge lets go of Mephiles and glares at me too. "ohohoho, and I thought you were a sweet girl that helped villains like us. I guess I was wrong." I can only pray as Scourge punched me in the face. Mephiles drops me suddenly and I fall down to my knees; gasping for air and holding my face, trying to suppress the pain by Scourge's punch. I can feel both their eyes on me.

"Why'd you do that…?" Mephiles asks

"What? She had it coming! She called for those damn heroes, she deserved this."

"I wouldn't think you would hit her like that…"

"Hey!" Scourge grabs Mephiles by the fur on his chest and holds him close to his face. "You want to run the world, you have to be able to hurt everyone like this! Whether it's a girl or a child even!" Mephiles' silence reminded me of Shadow's self-conscience personality… Mephiles gets out of Scourge's grip and looks back at me.

"Perhaps you're right…" My body shiver, my brain keeps telling me to run and scream; but I don't move. The only thing I can do…is wait. I have no one here to protect me. I slide back until my back hits the Master Emerald, which glows as soon as I make contact. Scourge grins showing off his fangs. He bends down and faces me. His sincere eyes frighten me more. His hands grip my arms and start pulling me away from the Emerald. I start screaming and struggling out his grasp, but I fail to.

"Come out and play with us, you little tattle-tale!" He slaps me, making me cry. "awww, are you crying? You know none of this would be happening if you didn't tell those freaks!" His face is so close to mine as I quiver under his words. '_none of this would be happening if you didn't tell_' He presses me down to the ground and weighs me down with his body. I glance at Mephiles, he is only staring… My gaze is ruined as soon as I feel hard thrusts to my face. Scourge's punches get harder every time. My face starts getting numb and I can taste blood in my mouth. I cry more, I want him to stop! My prays are answered; Scourge stops punching me…but he isn't done. I can feel his hands reach to the fabric over my breasts, oblivious of the blood splattered on it. I start worrying again, knowing this Scourge…the most sex engaged male I know.

"Scourge…we don't have time for 'fun'." Scourge growls and looks up into the sky. That familiar little plane crosses the sky over the Shrine. Scourge turns back to me; he grins again. He lifts himself off me and lifts me up by the waist. My balance was wavy; I could barely stand. Scourge caresses my threads and rubs my muzzle. His grin never fades as he kisses the air near my face.

"Next time pretty." He steps out of the way as Mephiles has his hand lifted towards me. I only have one second to act before Mephiles sends a piercing crystal-like javelin towards me. My timing was off, but managed to get missed away by the chest…but that didn't mean it missed me. The spear stabs me in my side ribs, sending me back over the edge off the Shrine. I land hard on my back, loosing conscience of myself over the amount of blood I lost. A thud comes beside me; I can only gaze to see Mephiles over me again, his palm covering his evil gaze. I know he's going to kill me… I lay there and wait for my never ending death to come upon me.

"TIKAL!" Mephiles' suddenly turns to the burning forest that Scourge set off while I was laying here. He backs off and meets Scourge at an opening of the forest that isn't burning yet. I watch them run as I feel myself being lifted from my dying ground.

"Tikal! Oh god…what happened to you!" My vision is fuzzy…I can only recognize his voice.

"Knuckles…" Knuckles carries me to a stump of a tumbled down burnt tree.

"Hang in there Tikal, I'll go stop whoever did this to you. Sonic and the others should be here soon. Tell them everything that has happened!" He holds me up in a hug and set me down gently.

"Knuckles…"

"Don't talk, just rest ok." '_oh boy.._' I find strength in my hand and point to a certain area of the forest. He follows my hand.

"They went over there?" I nod. "Ok, I'll be right back ok. May Chaos guide me." He says before launching to the area I pointed to. I lay there and hold my wound and watch the flames consume the tree and the Shrine around the Master Emerald. I'm useless…I can't do anything.

"HOLY SHIT!" My head jolts to the side to where the noise came from. I can only gaze at the four familiar people closing in and looking at the flames before I close my eyes and lose my conscious


End file.
